


He Likes Me

by FantasySwap



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Ruby Sparks, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a writer; Frank is his creation. But is that all he is?<br/>                                   — Based of the film Ruby Sparks —</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard, like few other people his age, was a creative person. He would rather rough sketch that bird outside his window that never shuts up than check how many Facebook friends he had, and he would rather spend hours writing an original song than find some other boring crap to post on snapchat. At first, it bothered his parents that their son wasn't a mindless, zombie-child, hell bent on frying their brain due to an addiction to television. However, after Gerard wrote, published and sold millions of copies of his novel, 'The Black Parade', they weren't so concerned. He was rich, and that was good.

They loved their child. They always had and they always would and they would always support him in anything he did. They spent hundreds on art sets for him and they even bought him an original 1930s typewriter to quell his burning desire to become a successful novelist - as if having a typewriter as oppose to Microsoft Word would make his dream come true.

Alas, like most creative people, Gerard had a lot of time to dwell on life itself and this meant he had a lot of time to see just how shitty it could be sometimes. Depression wormed its way into Gerard's daily schedule like a snake, venomous and unstoppable until it threatened to bring down everything he had ever known. His family worried. His family cried. His family insisted he attended at least two sessions of extremely pricey therapy a week that they were unwilling to pay for - gee, thanks guys - and if Gerard didn't call them every day at eight pm on the dot, they would panic.

That's where Gerard was at that moment: sitting on the plush leather couch in his therapists office. Dr Hawthorne was nice, Gerard liked her, but her couches were mighty uncomfortable.

"Gerard." The older women spoke, startling Gerard out of his daze. "How've you been doing?"

Typical. Fuckin' typical, Gerard decided. You pay a trained, professional doctor to help you out, and all they do is ask you how your week has been? Fuckin' typical.

"Fine." Gerard replied, placing a hand on his knee in the hopes of stopping his leg from shaking so badly. Something about social interactions just brought out the trembles in Gerard, and he hated it.

"Define 'fine' for me, Gee?"

Stupid-ass therapist using a stupid nickname only Gerard's stupid brother was allowed to use. Didn't she know there was like, a social law against that or some shit? You just can't do that!

"Good. Nothing bad happened to me." He said simply, his eyes trained on the large, oak grandfather clock in the far left corner of the room, ticking away. Gerard heard that if you watched the clock, time took longer to pass, but what with being the extremely knowledgable and clever person that he was knew that wasn't true. Time still dragged on and on and on though; Gerard just wanted to go home.

"Have you met anyone new?" Dr Hawthorne asked.

God, she was so transparent? Didn't she realise how fake she sounded? Sure, she was nice, but she was about as deep as a shower and as see through as a window. What she really wanted to know was had he met anyone. Had he met anyone he wanted to fuck? Relationships were overrated.

"No. Too nervous to meet people." Gerard answered, chewing his bottom lip and not stopping when he felt a trickle of blood to run down his chin. He wiped it away self consciously, blushing when he realised Dr Hawthorne was probably writing about his 'unusual traits and habits' because of that.

"What is it that's making you nervous, Gerard?"

Gerard shrugged. "If I met someone, they wouldn't like me. They wouldn't get me. They wouldn't know me."

"What if they did?"

"They wouldn't." Gerard said simply, trying to keep his voice even and un-confrontational.

There was a long pause where the only sounds that could be heard were the steady breathing of the two occupants of the room, and the tick-tick-ticking of the grandfather clock. Then, Dr Hawthorne spoke quietly, as if she were speaking to a frightened animal that she didn't want to scare away.

"I think you should start writing again, Gerard. I want you to write something for me."

Why would he write for you? He didn't write for anyone anymore. He didn't write. He couldn't. He wouldn't. She was stupid, thinking he could write.

"What do you want me to write?" The doctor raised an eyebrow at his response like she had been expecting him to argue. Oh well, Gerard loved surprising people. Keep them on their toes, so to speak.

"I want you to write about somebody you feel you would be able to talk to without feeling anxious or uncomfortable. Create a person with likes and dislikes similar to you, so you have things to speak about. Describe them so you can picture this person, and practise talking with them. Can you do that for me Gerard?"

_Why, so you can rub it in my face that no one likes me? That no one like that exists? That I'll never find anyone like that who exists?_

Instead of voicing his thoughts, the patient said, "Do I have to show you?"

The doctor shook her head just as the grandfather clock stuck two, the loud chiming vibrating through the floorboards and causing Gerard to shudder in his seat. Two marked the end of his session with Dr Hawthorne and as much as he had been looking forward to the end of his session before, Gerard suddenly wished he could stay here for another hour or two. Anything to protect him from the dreaded subway and the half hour journey back to his house. The subway station was far scarier than Dr Hawthorne's tiny, cosy, comfortable therapy room and her large, uncomfortable sofa.

Reluctantly, Gerard got up and said his goodbyes to his doctor and her secretary on his way out, a young girl with long blonde hair called Shannon. It took half an hour to get back to his house if there was no hold ups or problems. If he ran it might take twenty eight minutes, and he could be back at his house sooner, but then ... what was he going back to? His brother was at university and his parents lived elsewhere. He would be all alone in that big, big house of his, thinking up characteristics of his 'ideal partner' that he knew he would never find in a million years. He was such a loser. Hawthorne was so cruel for forcing him into this situation.

***

When Gerard got home, he went straight to the kitchen and turned on all the lights. He hated being alone in the dark; it made him feel like he was in a small room being choked. He could almost feel himself suffocating until every last crevice was soaked in bright white light from the overhead strip light on the ceiling.

Going to his fridge, he selected a frozen meal for one at random and shoved it into the microwave, eager to eat. There had been a hold up on the line and it had taken him longer than expected to get home. Gerard had skipped lunch before he came out and now he was hungry. He would eat his meal now and then not have anything for dinner.

While the timer counted down from three minutes, Gerard thought about what Hawthorne had said. It couldn't hurt to do what she asked, and she had only ever helped him in the past. She had no reason to try and hurt him by setting this assignment, and if she said it would help Gerard, Gerard would do it. He didn't want to seem like the ungrateful, un co-operating patient he used to be.

Then Gerard did something he hadn't done in at least three years: he went upstairs to his bedroom, pulled out his tatty suitcase from under his bed and lifted up the typewriter his parents had given him a long time ago. It was dusty and stiff. But Gerard prayed it would still work. It was a good typewriter and not only that, but it also held sentimental value for Gerard. It was the first gift his parents had given him after realising he wasn't going to wake up someday and give up writing and drawing. It meant a lot to him, and he knew it would mean a lot to his parents that he still had it and still used it.

He carried it downstairs, being careful not to drop it when he started running to get to the kitchen so his microwave wouldn't explode. After dishing up his food onto a pristinely clean plate with no scratches or chips in the pottery - and burning himself a good many times - he managed to sit down and think about his false partner. His partner that didn't exist. His character.

The more Gerard thought about it, the more certain he was that he didn't want someone like himself to love him. He wanted the exact opposite to him. He wanted someone loud and messy. He wanted someone who would take risks and who would love Gerard for exactly who he was. He wanted someone to take care of, and who wouldn't be scared away by all the weird things Gerard did, or was into.

Gerard had always had a maternal streak. It came out especially when he was around his little brother Mikey - he would baby him and make sure he was okay, and if anyone was hurting him he would comfort his brother as best the could - because he couldn't do anything to stand up to the bullies, he was too nervous. He would still be nervous now, at 22, but he would still baby his brother like he used to. He remembered when they were both young and Mikey was afraid of storms. He would come running to Gerard's room and climb under the covers with his older brother, seeking comfort in the messy bed. Gerard remembered how loved, how needed he had felt when that had happened. Yeah. That's what he wanted.

Slowly, slowly, Gerard started building a character.

Frank Iero. 18 years old. Short: 5'4 maybe? Punk. Loud. Happy. Energetic. Stands up for people he cares about. Picks fights with assholes. Plays guitar. Sings. Sensitive, insecure sometimes. Loves Gerard. Studies music and art. Vegetarian. Stands up for animal rights, because he's a loving person. Has a soft streak for kids. Loves cats and dogs. Hates spiders and small spaces. Loves Gerard. Loves Gerard more than anything.

Gerard ripped the paper from the typewriter and folded it up neatly, laying it on his table. He would have ripped it up, but that would have made a mess and Gerard hated mess. This was all stupid. All of it was just making Gerard see what he was missing, and that was hurtful. And what was with the 'loves Gerard' business over and over again? Was it just to make sure that Frank knew who he loved, or was it down to Gerard's insecurity? Inside everybody, there's a strong desire to be loved, to be cared for, but for Gerard it cut deeper than that. He had to be loved or there was no purpose for his life.

So yeah. Frankie would love him. Frankie would need him. Frankie would belong to him.

Gerard dumped his half uneaten meal in the bin, making sure to slot his dish in the dishwasher and wipe the surfaces down. Mess was not allowed in his house. He wondered briefly if it had been wise of him to invent a character who loved being messy, and loud and energetic, but then he shrugged it off. It wasn't like the guy was real, and he certainly wasn't going to step out of the page and screw up Gerard's clean house for him.

He checked the clock and saw it was early - too early to go to bed. God, he needed a life. Besides, he couldn't fall asleep or he wouldn't be able to call his parents at eight on the dot, and then they would panic and he would suffer and it would be a sorry affair that would cause a lot of strife that Gerard just didn't need. No. It was easier to keep himself awake for a few more hours and avoid all the heartbreak that would come with missing a phone call home.

Gerard sighed and decided to crash on the couch. Or sit on it rather, making sure the cover was impeccably neat and un-wrinkled. It had been ages since he'd last sat down and watched a good horror movie. He could watch one now; give himself an opportunity to break into his Sam Raimi collection. Yeah, that would be fun, and it would kill time until he could satisfy his parents and cry himself to sleep on his pristinely ironed pillowcase.

Why not just call his parents earlier you ask? Change. Change was bad, and change was out of the question.

Gerard took a tissue and wrapped it around his fingers so as not to get sticky fingerprints on the DVD case and selected a film at random. Pushing it into the player without actually checking to see what he was about to watch, he settled himself on the sofa, on the right side. His side.

***

Gerard's phone call was, as always, arduous, boring and repetitive and, to Gerard, completely enjoyable. His daily phone call home was usually the only social interaction he got - aside from his therapy sessions, and that didn't really count because Dr Hawthorne, as nice as she was with her suggestions and assignments and kind, patient nodding, was paid to listen - and he didn't feel nervous talking to his family like he did talking to strangers.

His mother picked up on the second ring, almost like she was sitting next to the phone waiting for him to call. Gerard hoped that wasn't the case; he didn't want his mother's life to have become that sad and pathetic just like his. He knew if it had, it was probably his fault. He had been an awkward child, never wanting to go out and making screaming fits if his mother tried to invite guests over to the house. Eventually his parents had stopped inviting people over because they knew it would cause more trouble than it was worth when Gerard found out, and even Mikey couldn't have friends over because of his sulky, unsociable older brother. By the time Gerard had grown up and left home - four years ago to be exact, just after he had published his first novel and become little short of a millionaire - Donna and Donald had lost almost all the friends they had had before Gerard came along. Gerard couldn't help but feel a little guilty for his unforgivable behaviour as he listened to his mother's excited, 'hello?'.

"Hi mom." He said, attempting a happy tune but sounding more like he was being strangled. "How've you been?" (since yesterday), Gerard didn't add.

"Just fine honey! And yourself?" Lovely, thoughtful, familiar mom, asking how I am like she hasn't had to ask the same question over a thousand times in the last four years.

"Great. I had a session with Dr Hawthorne today. She gave me an assignment." He didn't really want to talk about his therapy; he just wanted to say something to stop his mother's torrent of questions that he knew would follow the amiable greeting. It happened every day.

"Yeah? Honey that's great! What was it?" She asked excitedly, glad that Gerard was talking about it. He usually kept stubbornly silent about his sessions with the doctor.

The more that Gerard thought about it, the more Gerard regretted saying it. He didn't want to tell his mother that he was so incompatible with everybody else that he had to invent his perfect man. His mother would tell his father, who would tell Mikey, who would tell his friends, who would laugh at Mikey's weird, rich older brother. Just like the kids at school had done and God, Gerard was so done with that; he was so done with school.

"How's Mikey?" Gerard asked, completely ignoring his mother's question. Donna, used to Gerard's weirdness by now didn't complain or push the matter. She accepted the change in subject matter happily, eager to talk about her 'darling son' who wasn't OCD or obsessively odd.

"Oh, he's just great, honey! He's coming home tomorrow, actually! Maybe you could come home and visit?"

Ever hopeful. Always naive. So blissfully unaware.

"Maybe," Gerard said, remaining uncommitted. "I might have plans."

Lies. Lieslieslies. Gerard hated lies. They were so ugly and unclean; so dirty and horrible and they left so many loose ends that Gerard wanted to trim off with a pair of shiny scissors.

There was a short pause whilst Donna tried not to sound too incredulous before the answered. "Plans?"

"Yeah. I've ... met someone."

This time, Linda couldn't hide the undertones of shock, but her enthusiasm made up for it. "Really sweetheart? Who are they? What's their name? Can I meet them? How old are they? Are they treating you right? You know you can come to me anytime with anything, right?"

And whoa, Gerard was regretting spinning this story now. It's true what they said about lying: it's a spider's web of falsity that you will just get more and more tangled up in. It starts with one little white lie, it ends with a whole damn tragic disaster. Hell yes Gerard knew how it worked. He knew from experience.

"Mom! Calm down! I've just met him and ... and I don't know if it will go anywhere."

"Well, at least tell me his name, sweetie?" his mother's wheedling voice came out and Gerard knew that voice. That was the voice his mom used when she was going to do anything to get information out of him, and he knew better to fight against her will.

But what was his name? There was no 'name', no 'him' and no 'plans'.

Unsurprisingly, Gerard found his thoughts flitting to his character, his 'Frank Iero' and before he could stop himself he was blurting out the name to his mother, hoping against hope that it would satisfy her.

She repeated the name twice before asking, "Is he nice?" and when Gerard heard the smile in her voice he felt bad. She was happy for him. She was pleased he was making progress in his relationships, and here he was lying his ass off just to get out of visiting her and his father and Mikey. He was such a terrible person.

But then Gerard began thinking about his Frankie again - because Gerard created him, so he was technically his - and he thought about how, if he were real, he would be the exact sort of person his mom would love. He could take Frankie round for Christmas and Thanksgiving dinner and Frankie would be polite and courteous. He would offer to do the washing up, and when Donna declined - which she surely would - his Frankie would insist. He would kiss Gerard when he thought nobody was looking and he would hold his hand under the table and at night he would sneak into Gerard's room because he just needed Gerard to hold him, and his family and all those judgemental assholes from high school would say, 'huh, I guess Gerard was the lucky one after all'. His father would stop thinking he was pathetic and his mother would stop thinking he was too weird to get a boyfriend and his brother would stop pitying Gerard for being alone.

"He's very nice." Gerard whispered, realising he had been quiet for too long and his mother probably thought he had hung up.

"Is he there with you now?" She asked deviously and Gerard blushed. He was about to say no when he cast his eyes around the kitchen and saw the piece of paper folded in half, sitting right there on the table and he decided that yes, Frank was, in a way, there.

He made an affirmative noise and cringed when his mom giggled - giggled! - like a teenager.

"I won't keep you any longer then. Just be careful dear."

"Always, mom." Gerard promised, although he didn't see any chance of being in danger, seeing as the guy wasn't real. "Speak to you tomorrow."

"Eight o' clock. Don't be late!" She joked, and then there was a clicking noise and a dull buzz, signifying she had hung up.

***

Gerard found himself in bed at nine, because his life was so boring and empty that there was nothing else to do. He fell into a fitful sleep around ten and was awoken at midnight from disturbing dreams of his brother Mikey in a French restaurant ordering snails. Gerard was weird, but his subconscious mind was weirder.

Despite the dream, Gerard was almost certain there was another reason he was awake. There was something niggling in the back of his mind - something he desperately wanted to add to his 'Frankie' paper, but was dreadfully embarrassed. After nearly half an hour of silently debating with himself, he decided he may as well add it. After all, no one would see it but him. Dr Hawthorne had said he didn't have to show her and there was no one else he would show his assignment to. And if that wasn't enough to persuade him, the knowledge that the man just wasn't real and it wouldn't matter what Gerard made him out to be, pushed him over the edge.

Shoving his feet into his carefully positioned slippers, he snuck out of bed and turned on every single light he passed as he made his way from his bedroom to the kitchen. Picking up a pen from the pen pot on the windowsill, on the right hand of the telephone next to a pad of paper for taking notes, he unfolded the 'Frankie' paper and wrote one more word down at the end of the list - the word he had been fighting over putting down almost all night.

Submissive.

Okay, so Frankie wasn't real. Dream men rarely did exist, so why not take advantage of it? Frankie could be whatever Gerard wanted him to be because at the end of the day, he was just another well crafted character.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard woke up cold. The temperature had plummeted since last night and the open window let in a cold breeze that swept through the room and made Gerard shiver, wrapping the covers tighter around him.

Eventually though, he had to get up. After making his bed and smoothing out any wrinkles he saw, he shrugged his dressing gown on and headed for downstairs, turning on every light he passed as he did so.

In the kitchen, right where he left it the night before, was the 'Frankie' paper, folded and sitting on the table, the shadow of black ink just visible through the white, translucent paper. Gerard watched it for a moment; watched it just sit there and mock him, with all his hopes and dreams for a partner printed on the page in black and white. He had to stand there and know that it would never be real, and he would be lying if he didn't say it hurt.

He had overslept; probably an effect of getting up in the middle of the night to change Frank, to mould him into the perfect person. Gerard hated oversleeping. It meant his entire schedule was off course for the day. If he woke up late he'd eat breakfast late. Then he'd have to go out on his daily run late and come home late. He'd eat lunch late and he'd do the washing up late. He'd call his parents late and he'd eat dinner late and watch TV late and go to bed late.

See? Change was undeniably bad.

Gerard thought about calling Mikey, but he didn't know what he'd say to him, and he'd probably only want to talk about Gerard's 'plans' - because there was no way his mother wouldn't have told the entire neighbourhood by now. Hell, she might even have written it on a sign and hung it over the door for anyone who walked past to see.

_My son Gerard is not an unloveable freak after all! Let's celebrate!_

Gerard shivered. Calling Mikey could wait, he decided.

Then he wondered if he should write something. It had been three years since he last wrote something. After you have a book published, and that book turns out to be insanely popular and make you rich in under six months, you feel a kind of buzz, a craze to write something else. You just want to churn out book after book after book to feed your ego, and Gerard was glad he stopped that before it could really begin. Second books were often a letdown, and he would hate to be seen as That Guy Who Couldn't Make It Twice. Better to be a one-book-wonder than a two-time-failure.

But it had been four years now. Four years of the same routine: of waking up early and going to bed late. Of drinking too much coffee and not throwing enough parties to do justice to his excessively large house. Four years was long enough. Gerard wanted to write, he wanted to write about Frankie.

***

After he had drunk his morning - or midday, as it was now - coffee, Gerard settled at the shiny, marble island in the middle of the kitchen with a sketch pad, an artist pencil and a magazine. Placing the magazine under the sketch pad for no other reason than it was habit by now, he began to draw Frank.

He had to make him look like he fit the description. He had to be punk, so maybe big hair and lots of piercings or tattoos, but Gerard wanted someone he could comfort, someone who would need him to look after them, so he had to also be cuddly. He had to be short - because Gerard was totally selfish and wanted his submissive to be shorter than him - but he had to be relatively muscular to pick fights with assholes. He had to be a killer at guitar and look totally badass, but he had to have soft eyes to show his kindness and caring nature.

What Gerard was left with was a short man with dark hair and pale skin that is almost completely covered in extravagant, colourful tattoos. Frankie had two piercings, one in his nose and one in his lip that Gerard could almost feel against his lips as he lent down and pressed a soft kiss to the paper - because shut up, Gerard totally wasn't weird. He had large, hazel eyes that seemed to look into your very soul as he stared up from the page, his pupils dilated. He had long, dark eyelashes and in his hand he held a white guitar with 'PANSY' written on the side in big, black letters. He was your totally average eighteen year old punk kid - hot, dangerous - but you had to look close to see the real beauty there. This kid was so kind that he couldn't even stand to harm animals, let alone harm a human being - except those assholes, because they definitely deserve it.

Gerard smiled and nodded because he really had created the perfect person. But now he needed a backstory for Frankie. What good was a person without any past?

Frank grew up in Bellville, New Jersey until he was fourteen, at which point his parents, Linda and Frank Sr Iero moved him to New York with them. He was bullied at school for his height and for other reasons - a popular trick was to stuff him in the lockers whilst nobody was looking. Frankie realised he was gay when he was fifteen, after a drunken sexual experience at a party with a guy a few years older than him. He didn't come out to his parents until he was eighteen however, at which point his parents overreacted massively and kicked him out of the house. They regretted it immediately afterwards but as Frank had left his phone at home they had no way to contact him. Frank returned to Bellville as it was 'home' to him. That was the same day Gerard decided to take a walk through the park and saw Frank asleep on a park bench. They got talking and soon after started dating.

Gerard sat back and looked at the page, resisting the urge to rip it up and scatter the pieces over the fish pond in his garden. It was just a rough idea, a storyboard, if you like, but Gerard was hugely embarrassed. Who writes a story about themselves anyway? He knew he could always change the name after the story was finished, but he had already told his family about Frank. He had introduced him as a possible boyfriend, and there was no way he could just explain that Frank was just an excuse to not visit them. They would see he was a freak after all; he was weird and messed up in the head. He could always change Frankie's name, but he didn't like that idea. Frankie was Frankie. He couldn't be anyone else - it wouldn't be right.

Gerard sighed in frustration and returned the sheets of paper to the table, placing them on top of the original 'Frankie' paper. He would have to skip lunch today if he wanted to get his daily run in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit shorter than the first chapter. Those of you who've waned the film will know what happens next and the rest of you can probably guess but hey whatever. :) Enjoy! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard spent longer than he expected out on his run, and by the time he came back it was already late afternoon. He was more than a little concerned to find his door unlocked on his arrival home, sweaty and tired and red in the face. He was in no position to fight off an attacker or a burglar, but then there didn't seem to be any signs of a break-in. The lock wasn't forced; it almost looked like it had been opened by a set of keys.

Gerard choked on his own spit when he saw the large, overstuffed duffle bag flung haphazardly onto the foot of the grand, ornate staircase leading up to the second floor. Was it possible that his home had become a home to lock-picking squatters? Gerard was certain he had locked the door when he went out - he always did - and he didn't know anybody who had a key. But, would a squatter not try to hide their presence? Wouldn't a squatter go to extreme lengths to make sure the owner of the house _didn't_ find out they were playing host?

A loud burst of laughter sounded from the television in the living room and Gerard jumped. Fear was quickly overcome by anger; who the hell did this person think they were, coming into _his_ home, sitting on _his_ sofa, watching _his_ television with not a care in the world about being caught?!

Picking up a heavy gold candlestick holder that had been placed neatly on the desk in the hall but never used, Gerard made his way to the sitting room, preparing too bonk his uninvited 'guest' over the head pretty damn _hard_ for inconveniencing him. Who thought they could break into someone else's house and get away with it anyway? Unless they were going to kill Gerard and take his place...they could have a gun or a knife! There could be a group of them in there, just waiting for him to appear to murder him in cold blood and chop up his body! They could bury him in his beautiful garden and nobody would be able to stop them; least of all Gerard and his table decoration.

No, Gerard reasoned, attempting to calm himself down. When his parents didn't receive the eight o'clock call from him, they would know something was wrong and these _criminals_ wouldn't be allowed to get away with it.

Gerard rounded the corner, ready to strike, and promptly dropped the candlestick onto his left foot when he saw who was sitting - or more like being swallowed into - the plush leather couch.

"Mikey!" Gerard yelped in pain as the heavy ornament hit his little toe. He swore he heard a crunching noise, but he couldn't be sure over the sound of Mikey pissing himself on the sofa.

"Oh my God, what were you planning to do with that thing?!" Mikey laughed hysterically, doubling over and clutching his stomach. He even had tears coming out of his eyes, the rude fucker. How typical of Mikey.

"I thought you were a burglar! How the hell did you even get into my house?" Gerard demanded, and he would have stomped his foot if it weren't in so much pain. 

"You weren't here when I got here, so I used the keys I had made."

"You had keys made to my house?" Gerard asked, dumbstruck and a little creeped out.

Totally ignoring him, Mikey continued. "I mean, I waited for like, ten minutes but you obviously weren't coming, so I let myself in. Comfy sofa, by the way."

"I thought you were going to mom and dad's?" Gerard asked, plopping down onto the sofa beside Mikey and trying to ignore the fact that Mikey had obviously eaten something crumbly over the leather. There were crumbs _everywhere._ Gerard made a mental note to clear the mess up as soon as Mikey left.

"I am. But I came here first." He explained slowly, as though Gerard were an idiot and not his insanely rich and famous older brother. 

"Why?" Gerard grumbled, turning the volume on the TV down so his ears wouldn't start to bleed. NCIS was so boring these days, and the theme tune made Gerard want to tear his hair out and then sweep it all up so the floor wasn't dirty. Gerard _so_ wasn't weird.

"To see how you're doing, you ungrateful dumbass. You should be happy you have a stunning, handsome younger brother who actually _wants_ to make sure you're okay at _all_." 

"Tell that to my front door after I slam it in your ugly face." Gerard retorted, falling easily back into the playful fighting he and his brother used to take part in all the time, despite it having been over six months since he last saw Mikey in person. Insults just weren't the same over a Skype call when the line was crackling and you had to repeat yourself three times before you were heard. 

Mikey, totally ignoring Gerard once again, simply held up a thin sheet of paper between his index finger and his middle finger and waved it in front of his brother's face a few times before dropping it in his lap. "What's this?" He asked curiously, never taking his eyes off the large flat screen television that hung on Gerard's wall in front of the sofa. "I found it in the kitchen. Are you writing again?"

It took Gerard a moment to place it at first, but when he did he twisted his face into a scowl and snatched the paper away from Mikey. How dare Mikey break into his home - okay, unlock his front door and walk in uninvited - and then start rifling through Gerard's _private_ papers like it was his own goddamn house?

"No!" Gerard hissed sulkily, silently fuming. "It was an assigment! Dr Hawthorne said it would be good for me."

"She said it would be good for you to write about your sex buddy?" Mikey _did_ turn away from the TV this time, but only to shoot Gerard a doubtful glance: one eyebrow raised and the right side of his mouth twitching upwards into a doubtful half smirk.

"No, _stupid_." Gerard rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "She told me to invent someone I thought I would be able to get along with. Someone's wouldn't be nervous around, yknow?"

"So what's with the 'submissive' stuff, Gerard?" Mikey challenged, and Gerard blushed as he thought of all the embarrassing things he had written down there that Mikey must have seen. "I didn't know you were into that shit." 

Mikey snickered behind his hand and Gerard groaned, turning his face away, because as much as he loved Mikey - and he loved him a lot - he _really_ didn't want to talk about his kinks with his fucking baby _brother_ , thank you very much!

"Shut up Mikey. You need to leave if you want to get to mom's before sunset." Gerard pointed out, and was relieved when Mikey sighed and nodded getting up and stretching. He had just been using it as a tactic to get Mikey to shut up, but he wasn't complaining. Mikey clicked his back and then set out towards the front door, grabbing his duffel bag on the way.

Gerard surreptitiously wiped to sofa clean of crumbs and dumped them in the nearest bin before hurrying after Mikey to see him off.

"You'll call, right? I mean, mom says you call every day, so I'll speak to you later?" Mikey checked, suddenly sounding very overprotective and Gerard had an urge to offer Mikey the spare bed and let him stay the night. Of course, he didn't do that. He simply nodded and wrapped his arms around Mikey in a farewell hug - not a stupid-ass bear hug like most guys did these days. An actual, loving hug.

"Speak soon, Gee." Mikey whispered. He turned and was gone before Gerard had time to change his mind and make Mikey stay the night, and Gerard was left feeling especially alone. 

He was overcome with a need for _company_. He wanted his mother or father or Mikey or even fucking _Frank_ who wasn't even _real_ to be here and to wrap their arms around him and just to hold him. It had been so long since someone had held him and told them it would all be okay. Gerard felt so lonely, and before he knew it there were tears forming in his eyes and spelling down his cheeks and be wrapped his arms around him _self_ and closed his eyes and imagined Frank, the small, punk-rock tattooed badass, cuddling with him.

Without thinking about it much, Gerard picked up the 'Frankie' paper and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly before putting it down again in its rightful place on the kitchen table. "Help me, Frankie. Please, save me." 

***

After Mikey left, everything was wrong. The house was too big and too empty. It was too quiet. It was too dark. He was too lonely. Gerard found himself feeling trapped and was having trouble sucking air into his lungs. It felt like he was being squeezed so title he could barely breathe. He hated that feeling. It made him sick.

Gerard switched all the lights on and put the television on full volume in the hopes of banishing the empty, heavy feeling silence hanging over him, but seeing so many happy couples on TV just made him feel more alone. He ended up peacefully watching a horror movie; people getting ripped to shreds in gruesome ways more accurately reflected his mood, and he ended up going to bed without eating dinner.

He knew it wasn't good to skip meals like he had been doing recently - he was getting thinner, and while he saw that as an accomplishment, others wouldn't - and the change - horrible, nasty _change_ from routine - made his skin crawl, but the thought of eating anything honestly made him want to throw up. He was so tired and he hardly managed to fold his jeans and t-shirt neatly and lay them on his windowsill before hurling himself into bed and snuggling under the warn, soft covers, completely naked. Gerard wondered why he didn't sleep naked more often; his sheets were so fluffy and warm and they felt so comfortable against his skin. He burrowed his face further down and was almost asleep when a thought suddenly wormed its way to the front of his mind, startling him enough for him to open his eyes.

For the first time in nearly four years, Gerard had failed to telephone his parents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you thought Frankie would be the intruder? ;)  
> I had another idea for a Frerard fanfic but then I thought: 'no, I don't want three fanfics on the go'.  
> Typically I forgot the idea. If it comes to me I'll post it straight away.  
> Enjoy! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard went to sleep with the intention of calling his parents immediately after he woke up the next morning. After all, if he didn't his parents would be worried and Gerard didn't think he would be able to live down the embarassment if the police came knocking at his door early in the morning to check he hadn't been hacked to pieces in the night. He wouldn't put it past his parents to call in the armed forces to check on 'their baby boy'.

Gerard awoke earlier than he thought he would. The feeling of wanting to get up but having your eyes sealed shut with sleep was crushing down on him, but not in a bad way. He no longer felt like he was suffocating or trapped, and he didn't know why at first. He only became aware of the arms wrapped around his waist after he had been awake - but lying still and quiet with his eyes closed - for several minutes. In his sleep-deprived, tired state, he wasn't really thinking clearly and so instead of springing out of bed and calling the police like he _should_ have done, he burrowed further into the cocoon of blankets wrapped around his body and draped an arm lazily around the other body pressed up against him.

It was only when this other person made a small noise - a sort of hum of contentment - and started pressing soft kisses on Gerard's chest and neck did it begin to dawn on him that he was in bed with another person that he _hadn't gone to bed with last night_ that he realised he should be freaking out, and promptly began freaking out.

He opened his eyes quickly and blinked a few times to get the early morning fuzziness to go away. When he was able to see clearly, his eyes focused on the person lying next to him. It appeared to be a man, but Gerard couldn't really see his features as his face was firmly hidden in Gerard's chest, his cold breath ghosting over the wet trails his kisses had left on the older man's skin and making Gerard shiver despite himself. The man's head didn't quite reach the pillow and he had a mass of dark hair fanning around his head like a halo and by the way his head was twisted, Gerard had a clear view of the scorpion tattoo on his neck...

Oh shit.

Gerard began to panic, leaping out of bed and away from the grasp of the younger, smaller man in his bed, totally forgetting he was naked until he was standing in the middle of his room. He gasped and grabbed his pair of jeans from his windowsill where he laid them out last night. Stumbling over his own feet as he struggled to drag on the trousers, he never took his eyes off the man.

 _There was no way this could be happening,_ Gerard reasoned, swallowing hard. And yet ... there he was. As clear as day, lying in bed with Gerard with his brown hair and his tattoos, and Gerard could only think of one person this could be. But it was impossible, because that person _wasn't real!_

All the commotion had finally woken up the man - Gerard refused to call him Frankie because there was just no way that was possible - and he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily with his fist. When he caught sight of Gerard he grinned dopily and crawled across the bed to be closer to him, either not seeing or ignoring Gerard's panicked expression. 

"Gee." He mumbled happily, keeping the bed covers wrapped around his shoulders as he talked. "It's so early. What're you doing up?"

"Who the _hell_ are you?!" Gerard exploded, stepping back from the bed as if the man was going to get up and beat him up if he was too close. As if a metre between them would stop that from happening if the situation arose. 

The man just frowned and rubbed his hand across his face again. "What, Gee - what?"

Gerard continued to stare at him until the man got out from under the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and wobbling a little as he took a step towards Gerard, who blushed bright red to see that he too had been naked in bed. Gerard took a moment to pity himself that the only action he got was with random strangers who snuck into his house in the middle of the night when he was asleep; that was the only explanation for what was happening.

"You heard me! Who are you?"

Frank - no! Not Frank! - took a step closer to Gerard and Gerard took a step backwards, away from him. A look of hurt crossed the man's face quickly before it disappeared and was replaced only by confusion and a little worry.

"Gee, are you okay?" He asked, and God, Gerard was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the man's - although he looked more like a _boy -_ face. Having someone so utterly gorgeous - because come on, it had to be said - standing in front of him without any clothes on asking if he was al _right_ was just too much for Gerard to handle in the morning.

"Get out of my house!" Gerard screamed, his voice cracking with nerves and confusion, and he couldn't help feel a small stab of guilt when the boy's face crumpled.

"What? No! Gee, please don't kick me out! You know - you know I have nowhere else to go!" A tear rolled down his face and dripped off the end of his nose, falling to the floor with an almost inaudible 'splash'. Gerard's heart broke to see someone so upset, but he was scared and had no clue what was going on, and he couldn't help but be a little harsh.

"Gee _please!"_  The boy continued, more tears making their way down his face. "Was I not good enough? I'll - I'll be better from now on, I swear! I'll do whatever you want; just let me stay, please. I need you Gee, I _need_ you! I'm yours, Gerard. Please you're all I have left!"

It was all Gerard could do to stand there and listen to the stranger's distraught babbling, getting more and more worked up the longer Gerard stayed silent. He wanted to say something; he really did. But what could he say? 'Sorry, I'm just a little freaked because you're not actually real'? No. No _way._

"Frankie?" Gerard finally choked out in a small voice, terrified of hearing the answer and terrified that he already knew what the boy would say.

Frankie nodded. He looked Gerard right in the eye with his big, innocent hazel eyes and he nodded, biting his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. That's when Gerard knew he was going crazy.

"I just ... just give me a minute." Gerard muttered vaguely before fleeing the room and running strait into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He doubted Frank would follow him in here with an axe or anything crazy like that - he could still hear the boy's muffled sobs echoing down the hall from his bedroom - but he felt more secure knowing no one could get in.

He really was going crazy. After all those years of going to a therapist, having Dr Hawthorne diagnose him as having severe OCD and depression, it turned out he was just insane. Crazy. Batshit _fucking_ crazy. And now he had invented someone to love him, had thought him up with his mind. Maybe he was schizophrenic? That would explain seeing things that weren't there. Because Frankie wasn't really there, right? He couldn't be. He wasn't _real_.

After almost half an hour deliberating, Gerard finally emerged from the bathroom and tiptoed into the bedroom, only the find his gues was no longer there. For a split second he panicked, his mind coming up with all kind of scenarios where Frankie was hiding behind the door with a machete, or in Gerard's car driving away as fast as he could with all of his valuables. 

When he heard a banging noise coming from downstairs, however, he relaxed. Frankie was in the kitchen.

Gerard grabbed his mobile phone from the second draw in his bedside table - and quickly made the bed so the covers weren't wrinkled and horrible - before hurrying down the stairs. He heard Frank humming a tune as he fried something in a pan over the oven, but he stopped when Gee entered the room nervously.

It had been a while since he had had a proper relationship - a really _long_ while - and the sight of an attractive young (tattooed) male making breakfast in his kitchen totally naked was more than a little ... arousing. Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and walked forwards. Frank watched him with a half curious, half cautious expression as though he were expecting him to pick him up and chuck him out of the house onto the street completely naked. His hazel eyes were wide as Gerard got his phone out of his pocket and then started to step out of his jeans. He blushed when he remembered he wasn't wearing underpants.

"Here, put these on." Gerard said, throwing the trousers at Frank and feeling a little bad when the shorter boy had to jump to catch them so they wouldn't catch fire. Gerard needed Frankie to be wearing clothes, and he couldn't be bothered to go upstairs to get some more. As much as Gerard was sure he was going mad, he had enough decency not to send nudes of his maybe-boyfriend to his younger brother on the off chance that Gerard was not the only person who could see him. If Mikey could see Frankie then Gerard was not crazy.

Frank obeyed immediately, and Gerard couldn't deny that gave him a rush.

Gerard picked up his phone and took a picture of Frank before the boy could ask what he was doing and quickly sent it off to Mikey without a caption. He waited agitatedly for a reply, tapping his fingers against the counter whilst Frank cooked and tried to pretend Gerard wasn't acting like a complete psycopath. They both jumped in surprise when a _ping_ broke the silence between them. Frank looked at Gerard and the exact same time that Gerard looked at Frank and both their eyes flitted to the phone. Gerard picked it up nervously, trying to ignore his shaking hands, to look at what Mikey has said.

_He's hot. Who is he?_

Mikey could see him. Mikey could see Frank. Frank was real. Gerard wasn't crazy. Frank was here. Mikey could see him. Frank loved Gerard. Gerard could have Frank, because Frank was real!

Gerard was too happy to consider the possibility of this being an intruder or someone Mikey had found and sent to Gerard's house to pull some fucked up prank on him. He was just too happy. He looked at Frank and beamed, dropping his phone on the table and giggling when the loud noise made Frank jump.

Gerard strode over to where Frank was standing, turning the oven off now and decanting a pile of potatoes and mushrooms onto two plates. It wasn't the classiest breakfast Gerard had ever had, but it was messy and delicious, just like Frank.

Gerard threw his arms around Frank's waist, squeezing tighter when he felt Frank tense up and he heard him make a frightened noise in the back of his throat. Gerard was reminded of earlier in the bedroom when he had yelled at Frank and made him cry, and he suddenly felt terribly guilty.

He kissed the back of Frank's neck until the smaller man turned round and draped his arms around Gerard's neck.

"Don't make me leave, please Gee. I love you. Did I do something wrong? Just tell me what I did and -" Frank looked like he was about to cry again and Gerard couldn't help but find that adorable. He silenced the boy by kissing him chastely on the lips, smiling into the kiss as Frank pressed back with the same amount of pressure and need.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Frankie." Gerard whispered into Frank's neck. "I just freaked out. I don't know what happened, but I won't let it happen again."

"I love you Gee." Frank said and Gerard made an affirmative noise, not wanting to say it back since technically he had only just met the guy, but not wanting Frankie to think that he was unloved. The boy seemed happy with his answer though as he pushed Gerard plate towards him and picked up his own, setting it down on the marble island. 

"Frank?" Gerard asked, smiling when Frank turned to look at him questioningly. "Give me my trousers back."

Frank obeyed immediately, sliding off the jeans that were too big for him to start with. Gerard didn't miss the shiver that passed through Frank's body when he noticed Gerard watching him. He smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is terrible, I just wanted to get Frankie in there. :/ This is dedicated to Leviathan25, because I'd hate to think of you breaking your F5 button. ;) 
> 
> Okay so I have a problem. There's this job that I want to go for but I am going on holiday for the next two weeks pretty soon, so if I get it I won't be able to go in for another fourteen days which they will probably find annoying. However, if I wait two weeks till I come back someone else may have got the job. What do I do?! (21st century problems right?) And, yknow, I'm just a teenager and there are loads of teenagers who need jobs these days so I'm replaceable. :( Help meh!  
> Enjoy! <3


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Gerard did when he and Frank had finished eating - after washing, drying and putting away the plates and cutlery of course - was to go up to his bedroom in the hopes of finding some old clothes of his that wouldn't be ridiculously - and adorably, in Gerard's opinion - big on Frank's tiny frame. Frank followed close behind, so close in fact that if Gerard stopped walking suddenly, Frank would almost certainly walk into his back.

Gerard was surprised to see half of his wardrobe was filled with clothes that weren't his; clothes that were Frank's size. And Frank's style. And Frank's clothes, Gerard realised with a shock. Gerard was confused; he didn't know how Frank's clothes had got there because he definitely didn't remember hanging them there and if Frank really was Frank, he had only been in existence since Gerard wrote him into existence. How would he have had time to fill Gerard's wardrobe with his clothes? How did he even have clothes? How was he even real?

With a sad sigh, Gerard realised he didn't know anything about magic or how it worked. If he had written Frank into reality, who was to say he hadn't done the same for Frank's clothes, or his parents, or his childhood dog - even though Frank had never had a dog as a child, he'd always wanted one. That was, if Frank had had a childhood. Gerard was still struggling to believe this person standing naked in his bedroom wasn't really one of Mikey's friends from uni who he had put up to pulling a prank on Gerard.

But Mikey had only seen that paper yesterday...could he have really set this all up in that small amount of time? And what were the chances of Mikey knowing someone exactly like how Frank had described? It wasn't just not likely, it was almost impossible.

Then he realised that Frank actually thought they were in the relationship Gerard had written about; where he had found Frank homeless and friendless and they had fallen in love. Frank said he loved Gerard - Gerard couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the memory and he felt compelled to bounce over to where Frankie stood, halfway through getting dressed, and snake his arms around Frank's waist from behind him.

Frank was wearing baggy cargo pants and was just about to throw on a loose fitting, navy blue sweater when he felt Gerard give him a backwards hug. He attempted to put his arms around Gerard to hug him back, but the position was awkward and Gee wouldn't let him turn around, so he settled for leaning his head back on the taller man's shoulder. He felt Gerard place an open mouthed kiss on the back of his neck, and would probably have moaned or shivered if Gerard's hair hadn't fallen over his face and tickled Frank's neck, spoiling the mood. Frank giggled and Gerard pulled away, viewing him with confused amusement. Frank just shook his head and continued dressing.

"So I thought we could go out for dinner tonight?" Gerard suggested, shooting Frank a sidelong glance to assess his reaction. When he saw his eyes light up, Gerard smiled lovingly and looked away quickly before Frank could catch him staring. "Where would you like to go?"

Frank chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully - which was adorable - and flopped back on Gerard's bed, who winced when he saw how untidy the bed was getting. The covers were wrinkled and the wooden bed frame had made a loud, angry noise when Frank's body hit it. Rather than complaining, he sat down gingerly next to Frank's feet and discretely smoothed down the sheets. If he was correct in his assumptions, Frank loved him for who he was - obsessive compulsiveness and all - but he didn't want to act like the bad guy and scold Frankie for making a small mess. He could appreciate that Frank was used to making mess rather than cleaning it up and he wasn't going to ruin their evening over it.

"How about that Italian place near the highway? Luigi something-or-other. That does great pasta apparently."

Gerard nodded approvingly. Luigi Carlotta's was one of his all time favourite restaurants, and he would go there whenever he was too exhausted or too lonely to call for a take-away pizza for one. He had become a regular and was on a first name basis with the staff. It was a perfect place for a date night; somewhere he could go with his boyfriend and not get judged for whatever reason.

"Yeah. That sounds great." To be honest, Gerard was a little surprised Frank even knew about that place. He knew by now he should stop being surprised at every little thing, since magic apparently was real, his prayers had been answered, a miracle had taken place. Something impossible had happened, and Gerard needed to stop overreacting whenever something else impossible happened. If that made any sense.

Frank turned on his side to stare at Gerard, who was perched on the edge of the bed looking awkward, like he wanted to jump up and sit on a chair instead. Frank grinned at him, even though he knew the older man wasn't looking at him, and propped himself up on his elbows. Then he remembered something and his face clouded, his eyebrows forming a 'V' shape and the sides of his lips turning down.

"Gee?" He asked tentatively, worried to upset his lover but unable to stop himself from bringing the topic up. "Would you really have kicked me out?"

Gerard turned to him, his heart breaking when he saw the anxious expression on Frank's face. He was the very picture of insecurity; tugging his sleeves down over his hands and biting his thumb nail nervously. Gerard scooted down the bed - wrinkled sheets be damned - and snuggled up to Frank, reaching down to pull the covers over them both so they were surrounded by a warm shelter. The only sound audible was their slow, steady breathing, and as Gerard looked into Frank's eyes, it was like everything else melted away. Up until now, Gerard had laughed at those corny romance books who described these scenes in great detail. He hadn't thought that kind of love was real - but looking into Frank's eyes felt right. Like he could lie there for the rest of eternity just staring at the beautiful man in front of him. Like no one else mattered but Frank, and as long as they were together everything would be okay.

Jesus. Gerard was going soft.

Frank blushed and looked away from Gerard, breaking him out of whatever lovesick trance he had been in. He knew they would need to get going soon if they wanted to be back in time for Gerard to make his eight o'clock phone call to his parents, but Gerard was so comfortable, so happy with Frank, hiding under the bedcovers from the rest of the world. He never wanted to leave, so he reached out and put two fingers lightly under Frank's chin, gently guiding his face back to look at Gerard.

"What?" Frank asked, trying to look away, but Gerard wouldn't let him turn his head away.

"You're beautiful." Gerard replied simply.

"I love you, Gerard." Frank said softly, seemingly forgetting his earlier embarrassment. "You know that, right? I'd do anything for you."

Gerard was trying not to cry. He really was trying not to, but no one had ever said anything so profound and nice to him before - except his parents, and they didn't count - and Frank looked so sincere and serious when he said it that Gerard couldn't stop a few tears from falling. He looked down to hide his face but, like he had done just seconds earlier, Frank took his chin in his fingers and guided his face back up again. He leaned in slightly and kissed Gerard gently on the side of the mouth. He didn't go any further though, and before Gerard could open his mouth to ask him why he stopped, he remembered. If Frank was a submissive, he probably wouldn't feel comfortable instigating any kind of situation; he might kiss Gerard or make a certain expression that made his desires clear, but he would wait for Gerard to make the first move.

Frank watched carefully as Gerard leaned in, smiling slightly, his bright white teeth shining clearly in the dark. Placing one hand on the side of Frank's face to hold him in place, Gerard pushed his lips against the younger man's. He made a happy noise in the back of his throat when Frank pushed back with the same amount of force, and when Gerard moved his tongue to run along Frank's bottom lip lightly, Frank opened his mouth willingly, eager for more contact. He reached out a hand without thinking about it and clutched Gee's sleeve, desperate to keep him and not let him go.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath and never taking their hands off the other, Gerard pulled the covers off them and blinked in the sudden light of the evening.

"We should go if we want to get a good table." Gerard explaining, disappointed to have to leave. Frank nodded, silently agreeing, and they clambered out of the bed together. Gerard tried to turn back to make up the covers before they left, but was distracted when he heard a peak of laughter from behind him. Frank grabbed his boyfriend's arm and started pulling him away, ignoring Gerard's complaints.

"Nuh uh." Frank refused to let him go. "What's the point of tidying it if it'll just get messy again when we come back?"

Gerard went red again, ducking his head and swallowing to stop himself from responding or having a coughing fit. Neither would do any good right now.

When they were seated in the car - Frank in the passenger's seat, because he hadn't passed his exam yet - Gerard heard his phone 'ping' notifying him of a message. He fished it out of his bag and chucked it at Frank, quickly asking him if he could read it out loud while Gerard drove.

"Answer me dickhead." Frank recited, smirking. "And it's from Mikey."

"Oh." Gerard tightened his hands around the steering wheel, remembering how he had never replied to Mikey's question earlier on. How was he going to explain this to his brother? He could try and pass Frank off as his boyfriend, but Mikey had seen the paper before Frank had ... shown up. It wouldn't wash with Mikey; he could always tell when Gerard was lying. He would have to tell his little brother the truth, even if it made him seem crazy.

"When can I meet him?" Frank's asked suddenly. "I mean, I've heard a lot about him. You obviously love him loads and I think I should meet him. And your parents. When can I meet them Gee?"

Gerard groaned, the thought of introducing his short, teenage punk-rocker of a boyfriend to his family made his head spin. His father would shake his hand and be way too friendly with him as soon as they met, and his mother would say something embarrassing like 'you're one of the family now, Frankie darling' and Mikey would raise an eyebrow and silently judge him so Frank would feel uncomfortable and inadequate. He tried to relay all this to Frank, but he wasn't having it. Gerard got the feeling like he would be arguing with him for a long time, and decided it would be a lot easier to just give in.

"Fine!" Gerard threw up his hands and then quickly gripped the wheel again so the car didn't veer of course and end up dead in a ditch or something. "I'll arrange to go down there while Mikey's still away from school. Happy now?"

Frank nodded, smiling widely. Smug asshole.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Gerard taunted as he pulled into Luigi Carlotta's parking lot and sticking his hand out to playfully slap Frank's arm. Frank just grabbed Gerard's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly short chapters. :/  
> I'm going to start writing another Frerard fanfic sort of inspired by my holiday (I'll explain later) but I probably won't post in until after I've finished either this fic or Surrender The Night.  
> Also, if updates are irregular for the next one or two weeks, blame French wifi.  
> Enjoy! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my_chemical_kermit :)

* * *

The restaurant was virtually empty, just how Gerard liked it. The less prying eyes, the better.

A waitress with a face Gerard recognised but couldn't put a name to led him and Frank to a table near the back, close to the window so they could watch people on the streets pass by. Gerard found watching the hustle and bustle and city life comforting; it showed him what he _wasn't_ missing out on.

As soon as they were seated and had ordered their drinks and food, Gerard excused himself to go and call Mikey because he 'really should call him back now'. He felt a little guilty leaving Frank alone in a strange place, but the wide smile on his face when he leant over the table to give Frank a quick kiss told him Frankie didn't really mind.

He checked under the stalls for any feet first and, when he was satisfied that there was no one there who could call the nearest mental asylum and inform them that a patient had escaped, he called his brother and prepared to tell him the whole story.

Mikey picked up on the seventh ring, just as Gerard was about to give up and call him later, and when he greeted Gerard he sounded breathless. Gerard wondered what he'd been doing, but pushed it to the back of his mind for now. He had more important things to be thinking about now, like the gorgeous, completely made up man sitting in a seat in Gerard's favourite restaurant waiting for his lover to return.

"What is it Gerard?" Mikey asked, sensing something was wrong. Gerard never called him before calling his parents, and this wasn't his usual eight o'clock call. On top of that, Gerard had been ignoring him all day and Mikey was probably growing more and more concerned as the minutes ticked by. Gerard felt bad for worrying his family, but he'd had to look after Frankie.

"He's real." Gerard said straight away, choosing to just say it outright rather than beat around the bush. He knew Mikey would be confused, then disbelieving, and then quite possibly worried for his brother's sanity, but Mikey had to believe him. He knew he was the only one he could trust with this secret, and if Mikey didn't believe him he would have to keep it all to himself.

"What? Gee, what're you talking about?" Mikey replied. Gerard heard muffled voices coming from the other end of the phone and Gerard wondered if he was actually at their parents' house or if Mikey was with someone else.

" _Frank!"_ Gerard cried, lowering his voice immediately and peeking through the circular window in the bathroom door to check Frank hadn't heard him. He was sitting quite happily at their table, watching as a waiter walked by to deliver food to someone else. "Frank is real."

There was a long pause where Gerard knew Mikey would be thinking about what he said and assessing it, coming up with a reply that wouldn't make Gerard seem insane but would also let him know that Frank wasn't in fact real.

"Frank ... Iero?" He finally said, checking they were thinking of the same Frank who was not previously real but was now. Gerard rolled his eyes, sensing Mikey's dubiousness over the phone. "As in: your made up dream _man_ , Frank Iero?"

"Yes!" Gerard pressed, just wanting Mikey to believe him so he could go back to Frank already. He was probably getting lonely and worried that Gerard was taking so long. "I wrote about him, and I drew him, and then the next day he was _real_! He was in my _bed_!"

Mikey sighed exaggeratedly and Gerard groaned, knowing it was going to be difficult to persuade him. "Gerard..." He began, but was cut off.

"Mikey! I am telling the truth, I swear to God! I don't know how, I don't know why but somehow Frank is real, like _really_ real, and he's eating dinner with me! He thinks he's in the relationship I wrote about!"

"Gerard, you know that's not true. Are you seeing things again?" Mikey's tone was gentle but firm, certain but not cruel, allowing no room for argument. He didn't believe Gerard. He thought he was crazy.

"Listen to me, that picture I sent you earlier? That was him! He was in my kitchen making pancakes, and I took a picture of him and sent it to you, and you saw him too! That means I'm not seeing things, okay?! I'm not crazy and Frank is real!"

Gerard finished his rant with a smile, wondering how Mikey would try to find an explanation for that one. When Mikey didn't reply, Gerard's smile faltered. _He still doesn't believe me,_ he thought.

"Look, why don't you come round to my house tonight or tomorrow? You can meet Frank, you can see for yourself that he's real and you can go back to mom and dad's believing in magic. Sound good?" Gerard almost said that he and Frank would go down to his parents so everyone could meet Gerard's stunningly beautiful boyfriend, but he stopped himself just in time. Technically, he had just met Frankie himself. It would be way too soon to drag Frank into a family gathering, even if he seemed to want to meet his boyfriend's family.

"If it would make you feel better, I'll come, Gee. You know I will." Mikey spoke softly, but his words were somehow condescending. He thought Gerard was just making it up for attention, or because he'd lost his mind. He smiled at the thought of Mikey's face when he saw Frank for real. He would _flip._

"Great." Gerard enthused, just wanting the conversation to be over so he could go back to Frankie and resume their date. "Come round at about seven, 'kay?"

Mikey made a sad noise and Gerard heard another voice on the other end telling Mikey to turn the phone off; that definitely wasn't his mother.

"Where are you?" Gerard asked suddenly, wondering why Mikey wasn't at their parents house. There was a shuffle and Gerard's brother said something in hushed tones to whoever was distracting him. The noise stopped almost immediately and there was a sound like someone closing a door softly.

"I, ah ... took a break from driving. I guess it was a good thing in the end if I'm coming back to yours." That was all he said and Gerard didn't push him for more details. He had a feeling Mikey was with Alicia - his on again, off again girlfriend since high school - and if they were in some motel room somewhere about to sleep together Gerard _really_ didn't want to know.

"Seven o'clock." Gerard said before hanging up completely, too quickly to hear what Mikey's reply had been. He slipped his phone into his pocket and turned it off so there would be no more distractions from his date and took a moment to collect himself, placing a hand on either side of the sink and breathing deeply. Gerard gazed into the mirror staring at an exact replica of himself, yet somehow it felt different. It felt like he was looking at a seventeen year old version of himself: shy and chubby and awkward. Too afraid to speak to anybody, too afraid to date anybody. The only way Gerard could communicate was through writing, and after he had written ' _The Black Parade_ ' he hadn't wanted to talk to anyone anyway. He didn't want to be that person anymore. He had a _boyfriend_ now. He was different.

Gerard left the toilet to find Frank deep in conversation with a pretty waitress he didn't recognise; she must have been relatively new because Gerard made a point to remember the faces of all the staff here. That way if he saw them elsewhere he wouldn't appear rude or stuck up by ignoring them.

Frank said something and the women threw her head back and laughed and light tinkling laugh. She had long brown hair held back in a high ponytail and clear, flawless skin. She was practically perfect in every way, and Frankie sure seemed to like her. Gerard tried not to get jealous, but it was kind of hard when Frank didn't even notice his boyfriend had returned.

"Gee!" Frank cried, his eyes lighting up when he saw him. Gerard smiled smugly when he saw how happy Frank was to see him, and tried not to smirk at the waitress. She was just being friendly after all. "Food's here!"

Their food was indeed there, sitting on the table with a little cloud of steam rising from it. The woman was holding an empty tray and had obviously been the person to deliver their food.

"This is Jamia." Frank continued, gesturing to the waitress who smiled and waved daintily at Gerard. He tried his best to muster a smile but realised he'd probably failed when her own grin faltered. She turned back to Frank.

"Well, if you need anything just give me a shout. See you round, Frank. Gerard."

She wiggled her fingers in farewell and was it just Gerard's imagination, or had she winked at Frankie when she said 'if you need _anything_ '. Gerard ground his teeth together and growled softly, startling Frank who seemed oblivious that anything was wrong until now.

"Gee, baby? What is it?" He asked innocently, his face the very picture of concern. "Are you okay? What did Mikey say?"

"She was hitting on you!" Gerard exploded in a whisper-yell, ignoring Frank's questions. Frank seemed utterly baffled, recoiling as if he'd been slapped, and Gerard felt a little bad. That was until Frank started laughing.

" _Jamia_? Jamia was not hitting on me, Gee. Don't worry." He reached across the table and placed his hand over Gerard's comfortingly, smiling when Gerard turned his hand over to interlock their fingers. Gerard rubbed his thumb over the other man's knuckles lovingly and sighed a little in relief. "She was just being friendly. Besides, I'm already very much in love with somebody else."

"Hmm." Gerard bit his lip and looked down at the table, fighting back a smile. "Tell me about this person you're 'very much in love with'." He suggested, raising an eyebrow when Frank took a big breath as if to make a long speech.

"Well. He's _utterly_ gorgeous. Total knockout, y'know? Sometimes I can't believe he's actually with me."

"I personally think you're the beautiful one." Gerard interrupted but Frank carried on as if he hadn't heard him.

"He's really smart. He's good with words and he can tell wonderful stories. He's really kind and caring; he's the kind of person who would see a weird, short, homeless punk and offer them a room, you know what I mean?"

They both laughed and Gerard couldn't resist bringing his hand up to his face to kiss each of Frank's fingertips gently. He had never felt like this before about anyone; sure he loved his parents and he loved Mikey, but not like this. With Frank, Gerard had an overwhelming urge to just be there, next to him, all his life. Gerard didn't think he'd ever find love like that.

"But, this person that I'm totally in love with," Frank carried on speaking, which pleased Gerard because he loved hearing his boyfriend's voice. "They're a totally different person in bed."

Gerard choked on his mouthful of pasta, catching the attention of the staff who were loitering around the door area for lack of a better thing to do. Gerard blushed bright red and glared at Frank when the boy started laughing. As far as Gerard could remember, they'd never had sex before, but he also couldn't remember meeting Frank or allowing him to move into his house, so he was guessing Frank's memories were different to his own. Who knew what kind of kinky things they'd been getting up to in the bedroom?

"He'll tie you up." Frank spoke, his voice going all low and sexy and God, Gerard wished he remembered this happening because it sounded amazing. "He'll tie you up so you can't move at all. He'll bite you so you know you're _his._ He'll tease you until you think you're gonna go mad, and then, just when you think you're going to _die_ if you don't get touched soon, he -"

"Hi guys!" Jamia's cheery voice interrupted Frank's spell of dirty talking. Gerard hadn't realised that they'd levitated closer together as Frank spoke and so they jumped apart, Frank in embarrassment and Gerard in more than a little annoyance, when they were disturbed. Couldn't she see they were having a private, personal moment?

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've been instructed to come over and tell you about this great deal we're having on puddings." Jamia rolled her eyes to show her indifference towards the deal and Gerard's grip tightened on Frank's hand so much so that he was almost crushing the bones. He just wanted her to go _away._

"Uh, I think we're fine thanks." Frank said quietly, shooting Gerard a confused look as his boyfriend almost broke his fingers. Jamia nodded and hurried away to report the bad news back to the kitchen. "Gee, are you jealous?" Frank taunted him, a smirk slowly spreading across his face as he realised why the older man was so on edge whenever the stunning waitress was around.

Gerard lowered his voice so only Frank could hear them - although the chances of anyone else hearing them anyway was next to none; the place was practically empty. "Yeah, I fuckin' am." He hissed in reply. "You're mine. And when we get home I'm gonna make sure you know that."

Frank's eyes widened and he nodded excitedly, shovelling more food into his mouth to get out of the restaurant and get home faster.

***

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, Frank was being pressed against it and held there, Gerard's body flush against his. Their lips were connected in a mess of lips and teeth and tongue; Frank moaned as he felt Gerard's tongue explore the roof of his mouth and whined pathetically when he felt the taller man pull away to speak.

"You're mine, you understand Frankie?" Frank thrashed his head up and down wildly, just wanting his boyfriend to kiss him again. "Who do you belong to, Frank?"

"You, Gee." Frank gasped out. "Yours. Only yours. Ah!" He cried out when he felt Gerard sink his teeth into his neck to mark him. It throbbed a little at first but he sighed in relief when Gerard's tongue lapped over the not-quite-broken flesh to soothe him. He felt himself slipping into that space in his own mind - sub space as some called it - where he would do whatever Gee wanted him to do. He was going to serve Gerard.

Just as Gerard's hands went to Frank's belt buckle, there was an angry cough from behind them followed by a, " _Please_ , don't fuck in front of me."

Both men jumped out of their skin; Frankie was jolted out of sub space with a cry and his head spun. He staggered dizzily for a second before leaning heavily on Gerard to support him, which, of course, he did. He vaguely heard the conversation between his boyfriend and whoever had broken into their house.

"Mikey! Shit! You're early!" Mikey? That name was familiar somehow...

"Yeah well I expected you to be here. You _never_ go out!" Gerard knew this person?

"I took my boyfriend, _Frank,_ on a date." Frank still got butterflies in his stomach whenever Gerard gave him any attention, and calling him his boyfriend counted as positive attention. Frank, now fully concentrated on the scene unfolding in front of him, frowned a little as he took in 'Mikey'. Now he thought about guy looked a lot like Gerard, and wasn't Mikey the name of Gerard's brother?

"Frankie, meet Mikey. My brother. Mikey, meet Frank. My boyfriend." Gerard turned to Frank as he said it, squeezing his arm as a reassurance or an apology, Frank wasn't sure which. He turned to Mikey and smiled in what he hoped was polite but not too formal, and held his hand out for Mikey to shake. He saw the man hesitate before reluctantly shaking Frank's hands - in what had to be the shortest hand shake in history - before yanking his arm away and shaking it like Frank had tainted him somehow.

"So you're Frank?" Mikey asked, seeming dubious. Frank couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, but Mikey seemed cautious of him. He hoped it wasn't anything to do with him; Frank wanted to make a good impression on Gerard's family. Although, to be fair to him he didn't know Mikey would be there and going all exhibitionist on your boyfriend's brother probably wasn't the best first impression. Frank cringed at how awkward Mikey must have felt.

"Yup." Frank replied, trying to pretend that he wasn't secretly dying of embarrassment inside. Nobody was fooled, and just when Frank was seriously considering running out of the door to hide in the garden, Gerard jumped in and saved him.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen. Who wants coffee?"

Everybody wanted coffee, and Gerard set Frank to work making it so he could exchange words with his brother. Frank was glad for the task and for the fact that he wouldn't have to make small talk with Mikey; the guy didn't seem like much of a talker anyway, let alone to someone he didn't know and probably didn't like.

"Did you hire some actor or something, Gee?" Mikey hissed as soon as he knew Frank - who really did fit the description Gerard wrote down - wouldn't be able to hear. "Did you find him after you wrote about him, or before? Did you plan all of this?" While he was speaking he had reached out and grabbed Gerard's arm, possibly for dramatic effect but all Gerard was thinking about was Mikey's sharp nails digging into his flesh, and Gerard took the opportunity to pull away, looking offended.

" _What_? No! Mikey, I swear to God. He was here when I woke up this morning and he thinks we are in the relationship I wrote about. I didn't hire anyone!"

"Well then what the fuck is this, huh? Magic? Magic doesn't. Fucking. Exist, Gerard!" Mikey retaliated, growing more and more angry the more worried he got. He could tell when Gerard was lying - he had been always been able to - and Gerard really didn't look like he was lying. But ... he couldn't be telling the truth. That wasn't possible; what Gerard was saying wasn't possible.

"I don't know Mikey! Maybe it is magic! Maybe magic is real, or maybe God is rewarding me for something, I don't know. Okay? All I know is that Frank is real, and he loves me, and I want to be with him."

Frank, who had looked up at the sound of raised voices, bit his lip and looked down again, trying to focus on the coffee he was making. Gerard liked his strong, without milk or sugar. He liked his with one sugar and a little milk. He didn't know what Mikey wanted.

He knew they were arguing about him. He had heard Gerard say his name at least twice in his latest outburst and both men looked pissed, so it was obvious they were fighting about Frank. Frank wondered if it was his age; he knew he was young, but he was very mature for eighteen. He knew that, _Gerard_ knew that. That was why he was in a _relationship_ with him. Or maybe it wasn't his age? Maybe if was his background. Maybe Mikey didn't like that Frank had been homeless before moving in with Gerard; perhaps he thought Frank was just in it for Gerard's money. But how couldn't he see that Frank loved Gerard more than anything in the _world_? How could he not see that Frank would _die_ for Mikey's brother? He lived for him and only him.

"Have you tried writing anything else about him?" Mikey sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with his brother; Gerard was stubborn when he wanted to be. The least he could do was force Gerard to see for himself whether this was possible or not by proving it.

"What?" Gerard said, taken by surprise. The shock was evident in his voice and Mikey wondered how he hadn't thought to write something else about Frank earlier.

"Well, it's simple." Mikey explained. "You write something else about Frank, and if it comes true then this is magic. Or God rewarding you, or whatever you want to believe, okay? If it doesn't come true then this guy is a con artist or something and we go to the police."

Gerard hesitated. "Isn't that kind of ... wrong? Like, to mess with him like that?" Mikey rolled his eyes; he had always had a heart of stone. Gerard didn't see how he could be so _mean_ when it came to Gerard's first boyfriend.

"It's the only way Gee." The eldest brother nodded slowly and they both got up, Gerard pausing by the door to speak to Frank. Mikey heard him say something about showing Mikey their room, but he wasn't sure.

Gerard led him past closed door after closed door and, like he always was after visiting his brother, Mikey was in awe of Gerard's huge home. He knew his brother was rich, but whenever he saw how many rooms were in his house or how many cars he had it all hit him again and it seemed massively unfair.

"Remind me again why you don't pay for my college education?" Mikey asked bitterly, raising an eyebrow as his brother reached a mysterious door at the end of the corridor and ushered Mikey inside as if he thought somebody was following them.

"Shut up." Was the only reply Mikey got before having a typewriter shoved in his face. "This is what I used to write him up with." He watched as Gerard got a clean piece of paper and pushed it into the old device, turning knobs and pushing buttons that Mikey had no idea how to work. Finally, _finally,_ it was ready to go and they both hovered over the keyboard, unsure what to write.

"It has to be something he won't notice." Mikey offered, glancing at Gerard out of the corner of his eye to watch his reaction. Gerard bit his lip.

"Yeah, but nothing too big. He's perfect the way he is." Mikey scoffed and rolled his eyes again, and Gerard stuck his tongue out at him pedantically. He thought about saying something like, 'whatever Romeo' but bit his tongue. He knew Gerard didn't want to do this at all, so he didn't want to make him change his mind.

"How about a new tattoo?" Gerard said suddenly, his eyes lighting up at the idea of more ink for his boyfriend. Mikey didn't know what Gerard's obsession with tattoos was all about - probably a fetish or something - but if he was willing to test it out on Frank then Mikey was going to go along with it without complaint. It was better than his brother just _accepting_ Frank without testing to see if he was just conning him.

Within a few clicks, Gerard had described a new tattoo on Frank's arm and the two brothers were rushing down the stairs to see if magic was actually real. As soon as he set foot in the kitchen - where Frank was sitting down with three coffees in front of him looking up at the older men with wide, innocent eyes - Gerard stopped so suddenly that Mikey ran into his back and cursed under his breath. Right there, on Frank's arm just as Gerard had described, was a tattoo of the Virgin Mary that most definitely wasn't there earlier.

Mikey felt his breath catch in his throat and the room spun around him. He stumbled and caught himself on the kitchen counter. Frank was still watching them, frowning, while the others stared at him with blatantly awestruck expressions. He had no idea that Mikey was re-evaluating his entire life now that he knew the impossible was actually possible.

"We'll be right back..." Gerard swallowed and clutched onto the front of Mikey's shirt to drag him into the living room where they couldn't be overheard by Frank. Mikey swallowed, then jumped on Gerard.

"This is insane!" He screamed, then lowered his voice so as not to attract Frank's attention. "You manifested a person ... with your mind!" Mikey started laughing whilst Gerard looked on, silently worrying that his brother had gone mad.

"You know what this means, right?" Mikey continued excitedly, getting carried away. Gerard didn't like where this was going, but he stayed silent with an expectant look on his face to let his brother know he was waiting for him to continue.

"You could make him do _any_ thing! You could make him do the washing up all the time! You could make him give you blowjobs _every night_!" Mikey stopped talking, panting slightly, and stared at Gerard like he expected him to say something. Gerard opened his mouth but when nothing came out, he closed it again.

"That wouldn't be fair on Frank." He said meekly, holding his hands behind his back and boring holes into the carpet with his stare. "He should be able to make his own choices."

Mikey stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, but eventually just shrugged and flopped down onto the sofa, staring at the blank television screen just like he had done yesterday. Thankfully, he wasn't dropping crumbs everywhere this time. Gerard wondered idly whether Frank had washed the coffee pot after he had used it.

"Will you stay for ice cream?" He asked Mikey, turning his head to look at his brother. "Frank wants you to like him. I said I'd introduce him to mom and dad soon, but if he knows you he'll feel more comfortable with them."

Mikey shrugged and nodded - somewhat contradicting himself - and got up, wandering back into the kitchen so that Gerard could only scramble up and chase after him.

Frank stood up when the boys walked back in and strode over to Gerard, wrapping his arms around him and not letting go until his boyfriend squeezed him back. He buried his head in Gerard's chest and whined quietly so that the taller man leant down and pressed a soft kiss onto the top of Frank's head. He didn't even care that Mikey was in the room and was watching them and probably thinking Frank was clingy and desperate; he had missed Gerard. He knew that sounded awful because he had only been gone five minutes, and he was only in the next room after all, but Frank had had a horrible feeling that Mikey was in there with his lover, trying to persuade Gerard to leave Frank. He couldn't stand it if Gerard left him; he'd gotten terrified and had had to calm himself down from an almost-panic attack.

"It's okay." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear, holding him close so that he knew Gerard wasn't going anywhere. "I asked Mikey to come here so that you two could get to know each other before I introduce you to my parents. That way you won't feel so nervous when we're there. I just didn't know he would arrive so early." He turned his head to glower at Mikey when he said that but when Frank gasped he realised Frank would have thought he was going away. He leant his neck down and tilted Frankie's chin up so that they were looking at each other. There were tears welling in the smaller man's eyes but they and yet to spill down his cheeks.

Slowly, Gerard brought their faces together, so that Frank had lots of time to move if he decided to pull away. He remained where he was however, only pushing forward against Gerard's lips when they touched his. Their kiss was slow and soft and full of love; the complete opposite of what they had been like when they'd first arrived home.

When they pulled apart, Frank cast his eyes over at Mikey who was looking down at the floor awkwardly, almost as if he were sorry to interrupt them. Frank sniffled and did his best to smile at Gerard's brother, feeling his heart lift when the man actually smiled back. It wasn't a fake smile either; it was genuine, and Frank began to think that he was actually making a good impression.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm finally understanding the concept of longer chapters! The next chapter will be a continuation of this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey ended up staying for the rest of the night; he called his parents from Gerard's phone and told them he was staying with his brother and his brother's boyfriend - and Frank heard Mrs Way practically  _squeal_ at the word 'boyfriend' - and would drive the rest of the way to their house tomorrow. Frank and Mikey set up the spare bedroom together, Mikey said something about boyfriend-brother bonding time, whilst Gerard cleaned up the kitchen. Frank rolled his eyes playfully at his partner when he started wiping down the surfaces and Mikey just told him he was an 'obsessive germaphobic weirdo'.

Gerard threatened to throw him out to sleep on the streets if he said that again, and Mikey said he would tell their mother. Gerard shut up pretty quickly after that.

"So," Mikey began, a smirk playing at his lips. "You and my brother, huh?" 

Frank nodded awkwardly and smoothed out the pillowcase he had just finished shoving a pillow into with shaking hands. Was Mikey going to come out with some comment about him being homeless, or him not being good enough for Gerard? He knew he should have stayed downstairs with Gerard - what as he  _thinking,_ ending up alone in a room with his boyfriend's possibly judgmental brother? Being alone with your partner's family was never good; it just gave them more opportunities to confront the boyfriend.

To Frank's relief, Mikey didn't attempt to talk him into leaving Gerard. Nor did he say his brother deserved better, or anything _like_ that actually. He simply shrugged and made some comment about Frank having his work cut out for him, and they remained in silence for the rest of the time they spent alone together. When they finally decided the room was clean enough for Gerard's liking and Mikey's acceptance, they hurried downstairs to find Gerard sitting in the middle of the couch, leaving enough room either side of him for his boyfriend and his brother.

Mikey sat down on Gerard's right, leaning as far away from him as possible, whereas Frank sat down on his left and leaned onto him, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Gerard shifted slightly to make the position more comfortable for Frankie and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. Gerard couldn't help but trail his fingers up and down Frank's arm, just to check he was real and alive and _there._ Frank shivered at the light touches and tried to pay attention to whatever show Mikey had out on - someone was cooking something that looked really nice, but then she had to go and ruin it by adding _meat._ Ew. Frank's nose scrunched up in disgust and Gerard, who had been watching him out of the corner of his eye, giggled at the sight. How was it legal for him to look so _cute_?

Gerard bent his neck to kiss Frank's cheek, and smiled when the boy leaned into his touch, purring contentedly. He was so happy in that moment: he had a home, he had a boyfriend whom he loved, he was making friends with Gerard's brother. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. Probably when he was still closeted and living with his religious parents. It had been around Christmas time and his cousins had come over to stay with them; they had sat around the dining room table with an amazing spread that both Mr and Mrs Iero had helped make. They'd said a prayer and had talked and laughed and joked with one another. Everything had been perfect - his parents had been so happy and loving. Frank had a hard time believing they were the same people who threw him out of the house with only the clothes on his back as soon as they found out he liked men. 

Just like that the atmosphere changed. It went from blissfully happy and carefree to gloomy and depressing, and all because Frank has thought of his homophobic, asshole parents. Why did he have to go and ruin such a good moment? 

Gerard felt Frank tense up and knew immediately that something was wrong; he could tell when the boy was upset and if his body language was anything to go by, he was upset now. He had no idea what had triggered Frankie's sadness, but he knew it was his responsibility as a boyfriend to cheer him up again.

And he had a pretty good idea how to cheer him up.

"Well," Gerard sighed, squeezing Frank's arm as he stood up and stretched, yawning dramatically. "We're really tired, so I think Frankie and I are gonna go to bed."

Frank looked up at Gerard, confusion covering the sadness in his eyes. When he saw Gerard raise his eyebrows pointedly and gesture for Frank to follow him, he obeyed without question. If Gerard wanted to talk to him in private then Gerard would talk to him in private.

"Night Mikey!" Gerard said happily, and Frank echoed it less enthusiastically. Mikey just scoffed in disgust because yeah, he _definitely_ knew what they were doing.

As soon as they were back in their room, Gerard didn't give Frank a spare minute to ask why he dragged them away from the television before he was pushing the younger boy onto the bed and climbing on top of him, kissing him deeply. Frank replied with the same amount of passion and ferocity, clinging onto Gerard like a life line. When the older man started planting wet, open mouthed kisses on Frank's neck, he tried to object.

"Gee, we - we _can't._ Your brother... we can't. Not while he's here -" 

"Sure we can." Gerard replied, shutting he teenager up by biting his neck hard enough to bruise. He could already see the love bites from earlier forming and they gave him a strange sort of pride. Everyone could see Frankie was _his_ now. He pulled Frank's top over his head and started planting little kisses all the way down his stomach and chest.

"You just have to be really,"

Kiss.

"Really,"

Kiss.

"Quiet."

With that, Gerard undid the boy's belt buckle and pulled the tight trousers down - with considerable difficulty that somewhat killed the mood, but not quite - so that he was only left in his boxers. There was already a small wet patch on the fabric and Gerard kissed Frank through the material, smiling discreetly when he gasped and bucked his hips forward.

Not wanting to be a tease, because he could tell Frank really needed cheering up tonight, he pulled the boxers down, completely exposing Frank, and didn't hesitate to take him into his mouth. Frank moaned at the initial feeling, but bit his tongue when Gerard reached up to place a finger over his lips. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out heavily as little shockwaves of pleasure shot up and down his spine. The blood in his body was alternately going to either his face or his dick and he couldn't stop gasping to describe how incredible it felt.

He didn't last long and Gerard backed off, pulling the covers over Frank's tiny, shaking body in the hopes that the boy would more comfortable when he wasn't totally naked. He crawled up the bed after Frank and flung his arm over Frank's chest in what he thought was a comforting gesture.

"Want to tell me what's wrong, baby?" Gerard asked softly after almost ten minutes of them lying together in silence.

"Nah. Just... thinking about my parents really." He replied, and the older man froze. He had never asked Frank about his parents and he'd never even thought about it. But of course Frank would remember his parents. Did they exist now too? Had he created a whole family by creating Frank? There were so many questions that Gerard knew he probably would never get an answer for.

"Yeah?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Frank sniffled. "I just don't - don't understand how they could _do_ that to me. They were supposed to love me _no matter what!"_ And then he broke out into muffled sobs that he tried desperately to hide. It was obvious he had been thinking about this a lot: the feelings on rejection were clear in the way the boy spoke, and Gerard hated seeing him upset. He even felt partly responsible. Why had he created such a depressing life for Frankie? Why hadn't he made him happy? Why hadn't he created an all accepting family? God, _why?!_

His mind flickered back to the typewriter in his study down the hall and he had an idea. It felt wrong at first; he had promised not to alter anything in Frank's life on the grounds that it wouldn't be fair to the boy, but surely changing a little detail would be better than seeing Frank heartbroken and rejected by his own parents, right?

 _Right_ , Gerard decided.

"It's okay, Frankie." Gerard hushed comfortingly, stroking the boy's hair and kissing him repeatedly. "They'll come around."

"You think so?" Frank asked, turning on his side to face Gerard and the man could see Frankie's big, hazel eyes, so full of hope, and then, yeah, _then_ he was more certain than ever that he was making the right choice.

"I _know_ so." Gerard whispered, and would have said more if his phone had not chosen that particular minute to buzz with a new text message from Mikey.

 _I fucking hate you. You may think you're being quiet, but this house_ echoes, _you know?!_

Gerard laughed and showed it to Frank who, to Gerard's relief, laughed too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to post something so you don't think I've given up on this or anything. I've just been really busy and yeah, here you are. Enjoy! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Frank's eyes fluttered open to see a black haired angel hovering over him, smiling a bright, wide smile that lit up all his features. Frank would have taken a moment to admire his lover's perfect brown eyes and smooth complexion and cute little upturned nose if he wasn't _so goddamned tired_.

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head as he heard Gerard's soft, tinkling laugh from above him. The bed shook a little as he felt the older man get off it, and then his heavy footfalls could be heard traveling around the room and stopping when he was directly in front of Frank's face. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to slip back into the dreamless sleep which his boyfriend seemed determined to steal from him.

"Frankie..." Gerard whispered, tickling the boy's nose to wake him up. Even though Frank looked adorable when he was sleeping peacefully, it was almost midday and Gerard had to go out at two. He couldn't help but kiss Frank's lips softly, and smiled accomplishedly when the teenager started to kiss back. Frank shuffled backwards until he could lean against the headrest at the head of the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. 

As soon as the boy's eyes were open and he wasn't in any danger of falling asleep again, Gerard stood up and held out a hand for Frank to pull himself up with - which he did, grudgingly.

"Mikey already left. He wanted to beat the traffic and get to my parent's house before it got dark; he told me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't say goodbye."

Frank blinked a few times in confusion, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning widely. "Wha - why didn't you - you should have woken me up. I could - could have made you both breakfast." His sentence was broken up with yawns and little sniffles and Gerard would have hugged him if he weren't busy making the bed. Thanks to Frankie's hiding-under-the-covers idea, the sheets were messy and wrinkled and were greatly in need of being straightening out. Gerard didn't understand why everybody he knew seemed content to live in pigsties! Was it really so hard to make the bed in the morning and clean dishes after they're used, and wipe the kitchen counters with disinfectant spray after cooking on them and turning off electrical appliances when you leave the room? He supposed he was partly to blame; he had created Frank the way he was so he could hardly complain.

"You were too cute to wake up. Besides, you're my boyfriend, not my slave - you don't have to do stuff for me." Gerard replied, shrugging and not missing the grin that spread across Frank's face when Gerard said the word 'boyfriend'.

"But I owe you. Owe you my life Gee. I owe you everything." Frank said seriously, his eyes never leaving his lover as the man hurried around their bedroom - _theirs! -_ unnecessarily tidying things. Frank knew Gerard had severe OCD; he didn't know why or when it had begun but he loved Gerard - loved him with everything in his heart - and in his opinion, the man's flaws just made him all the more desirable. People seemed to think famous people had no flaws, no faults, but knowing Gerard was a human with human characteristics and human problems just made Frank love him more - more than he thought was _possible._  

Gerard stood up straight so fast he made himself dizzy, and he looked at Frank with wide eyes. The boy glanced at him, his lips parted slightly in confusion of the sudden action. He was reminded of the morning Gerard had woken up and freaked out on him, threatening to throw him out of the house and claiming he had no idea who Frank was. They had been together roughly a month before that and the only other time he had been as frightened as he had then was his first night on the streets. 

When Gerard charged over to him, taking big, long strides with a fire in his eyes that made Frank's heart pound erratically in his chest, Frank honestly thought the man was going to hit him like his father had when he came out and he couldn't help but cower in fear. Gerard surprised Frank by stopping right in front of him, and when he raised a hand it was to cup his cheek and comfortingly stroke his hair rather than to strike him. Frank whimpered in the back of his throat and nuzzled the palm of his boyfriend's hand, still unsure what he had done to upset Gerard.

"Don't ever say that Frankie." Gerard insisted gently, his fingertips trailing up and down from Frank's jawline to his temple. "I don't want you to think you have to do anything for me just because you think I saved you. That's bullshit, Frankie and you know it; you live here because you're my _boyfriend_ , and that means this house - and everything in it - is yours as much as it is mine. You understand?"

Frank nodded meekly; it was obvious this subject wasn't up for debate and it would just irritate Gee if Frank tried to tell him that he _did_ owe him things, he owed him his _life_ and he always would. Gerard had saved him the day he invited him home and for that Frank would be eternally grateful. He could see why the man was worrying, of,course he could: in Gerard's mind, Frank delusionally felt he owed him - he would be worried Frank was only with him because of that debt. That was as far from the truth as it was possible to get, but Frank couldn't think of a single way to show him that wasn't true.

Well, that was a lie... he could think of one.

Frank took half a step closer to Gerard, closing the distance between them easily, and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist - though that was more because it was easiest to reach. Frank wasn't usually the one to initiate something - as a submissive, it was his job to stand back as let Gerard do the thinking and deciding for him - but he knew sex would calm the older man down and he wanted to show just how much Gerard meant to him.

Gerard returned the hug happily, if a little cautiously, wondering what was going on in Frank's mind. He'd expected the boy to back down or to fight back, not avoid answering altogether. 

After placing a chaste kiss on Gerard's chest, he walked backwards to the bed, never breaking eye contact with his lover. Gee's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and then a startled, almost comical expression appeared on his face and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Frank smirked discreetly, but soon replaced that with a childishly innocent look: wide eyes, wet lips, mouth agape. 

Frank was suddenly very, very glad Mikey had already left.

Slowly, with all the grace of a professional dancer, Frank stripped off his pyjama t-shirt - and then deposited it not so gratefully on the floor. Gerard's eyes flickered to the garment in the middle of the floor and there was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him he should go and pick it up, dust it off and hang it up in the wardrobe; but that thought was ignored when he caught sight of what Frank chose to do next. 

Slowly, the eighteen year old dragged his hands down his chest, pausing to tug lightly on his nipple and then let his fingers continue on their path down his torso. Frank made sure to twist his features into a convincing blissful expression, like he was really enjoying letting Gerard watch him - which he was. When he risked a glance up at Gee, Frank was pleased to see he was watching in silent awe as Frank rubbed his thumb in circles over the swallow tattoos inked onto his hips.

"Gerard..." Frank whispered, allowing his hand to slip underneath his pyjama bottoms and struggling to keep his innocent expression when he heard the older man make a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a wheeze; like he was literally _struggling for breath_ thanks to Frank. Frank had to admit, that made him feel more than a little proud.

As soon as Frank had a hand wrapped around himself, slowly moving it up and down, Gerard was on the bed and crawling cat-like towards him. He stopped a little distance away from the boy, devouring the sight of his totally _gorgeous_ boyfriend touching himself for _his_ benefit.

"Off." Gerard choked out, his voice breaking embarrassingly. He repeated himself with a little more confidence than before. "Take them off."

Frankie obliged, shimmying out of his pyjama bottoms in a way that probably wasn't very attractive or sexy but did the job, until he was totally naked and hard in front of Gerard. It felt better doing this in front of his boyfriend and it felt even better when he realised Gerard's hand was now shoved down his pants and that he was getting off at the sight of Frank jerking off.

"You love me Frankie?" Gerard asked breathlessly, speeding up his hand movements to match his boyfriend's. 

"Love you, Gee." The boy cried out, bucking his hips against his hand as he grew closer to finishing. "Love you so much."

Gerard lunged forward at the words, knocking Frank onto his back and smashing their lips together. Frank gasped and opened his mouth eagerly, moaning when the older man's tongue invaded his mouth. Gerard's hands fumbled with Frank's and when he was finally able to find them without breaking contact with Frankie's lips, he guided them to his own dick and let the younger boy jerk him off. The palm of Frank's hand was much softer than his own, but his fingertips were calloused from years of guitar playing; the mixed sensations were so intense that Gerard's hips faltered and he came with a desperate cry of pleasure.

The older man rolled onto his side as he panted through the aftershocks and left Frank to finish himself off, wincing when he realised he would have to wash the bed sheets.

"I have an interview this afternoon. Can you come with me?"

Frank rolled over to face his lover and smiled cheekily. "I thought I just did?"

***

It was a big crowd; bigger than Gerard's usual two dozen fans that followed him to every interview he attended just to get pictures with him. He would even go as far as to say that it was almost as big as the crowds that gathered to see him when he'd first written the damned book, and it was clear to everyone there that Frank was nervous being around so many strangers that simply adored his boyfriend.

When the couple hurried through the revolving doors to the hall, they were at least five minutes late and were greeted by Gerard's manager, Pete Wentz, who looked frighteningly angry.

"What the _hell_ , Gerard?" He whisper-yelled as soon as he was close enough not to cause a scene. His eyes flickered over to Frank briefly but he quickly returned his attention to Gerard, who was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. He squeezed Frank's hand reassuringly, being able to tell his temperamental manager was making his boyfriend uncomfortable.

"You know, with all the money you earned from your stupid fucking book, I'd would have thought you'd be able to afford a _watch!"_ He hissed, gesticulating wildly and pointing aggressively at the clock hanging on the wall of the hallway. Frank shyed back a step and glanced at the clock, half expecting the inanimate object to fall off the wall under the power of Mr Wentz's accusing stare.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Pete. You have to remind me about these things though!" Gerard defended himself weakly, attempting to defuse the tension between the three of them. Truth be told, Pete could be terrifying when he was in a mood and it was best to calm him down rather than rile him up. "It's been years since I wrote the book; why are there still articles on it anyway?"

"Because, my friend, people love your sick, twisted imagination." Pete sighed, gently pushing the two in the direction of the stage door, then pausing. "Wait, who is this?"

Gerard smiled at the mention of Frank - any excuse to tell people he had a stunning boyfriend was very welcome - and turned around to introduce him. "Oh right. Pete, this is Frankie. My boyfriend."

Frank smiled in what he hoped was a polite way and not a 'you're a scary motherfucker, please don't kill me' way. He thought about telling Pete it was nice to meet him, but decided he would be safer just keeping his mouth shut. 

"What is he, twelve?" Pete accused, and the teenager bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling at the guy. This was Gerard's manager - practically his _boss_ \- and insulting the guy probably wasn't the best first impression he could make. He got lucky with Mikey liking him but his luck was unlikely to stretch to this short, angry man.

"Pete..." Gerard started warningly. He didn't want to put Pete in a mood, but he couldn't just stand by while the man verbally attacked his boyfriend. 

"Whatever." he said bluntly. "He can't go on stage with you."

"Oh, that's fine," Frank cut in, eager to appease Mr Wentz, even though the man has done nothing but insult him and ignore him since they'd arrived. "I can wait in the car Gee."

"No, you don't have to do that babe. You can hang out backstage. Is Patrick back there?" A swift nod from Pete spurred Gerard on to grab his lover's hand and beckon him forward. "C'mon, Frankie." 

Frank bit his lower lip and tried to ignore Gee's manager anxiously tapping his foot against the floor and pointedly staring at his watch at regular intervals. He was just about to refuse - to shake his head and say again that he'd wait in the car until Gerard came out - but then his boyfriend repeated himself in a differed voice.

"C'mon, Frank." He commanded, raising his eyebrows expectantly at the teenager, and fuck if that wasn't his bedroom voice; the voice he used to make demands. There was no way Frank was saying no to him now, not when those words alone sent shivers down his spine, so he nodded his head and followed the two older men obediently.

"You stay here and wait for them to call out your name, then just walk on, smile and answer their questions. 'Kay?" Pete spoke a mile a minute and Gerard just nodded, taking in what he could. Then Pete turned his attention to Frank and made a vague 'hurry _up_ ' motion with his hand. They walked past the curtained door that led out onto the stage - where Gerard had to wait - and were soon hurrying through crowded hallways into a big open space. People in fancy suits with professional looking clipboards were bustling about, shouting orders into a mouthpiece and frantically scribbling notes down onto pieces of paper. It was busy, intimidating and completely out of Frank's comfort zone. It didn't help that Pete, Frank's only ally, seemed to despise him.

"Wait here, don't touch anything, don't go anywhere, don't talk to anyone. I'm gonna go find Patrick to babysit you, but you break any of those rules and you're out of here. Got it, kid?" Frank didn't think the man could _be_ any more patronising, but he swallowed his pride and nodded because he knew Pete wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. Plus, Gerard wanted him to stay backstage and he would probably be ... ah, _punished_ , if he got kicked out. Frank couldn't help but smirk at the thought, and he was tempted to break Pete the Prick's rules just to see what would happen. Before he could do that, though, he was startled by a loud roar of applause coming from the stage and he took an involuntary step back - right into someone.

"Oh, shit man! Sorry!" Frank apologised immediately, turning to see a short man with a cute hat covering neatly slicked back blonde hair. 

"My bad." The man smiled friendlily, and Frank suddenly panicked that he had already broken one of the rules. He wasn't supposed to talk to anyone, but surely an apology didn't count ... right? Pete couldn't kick him out for saying sorry, _right?_

"You're Frank, aren't you?" The man checked, and grinned when he received a suspicious nod from the boy. "I'm Patrick. Pete sent me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't get into trouble, you get me?"

He looked happy enough to see Frank, and better yet he looked like he wasn't about to give Frank a lollipop and a pot of crayons and tell him to sit still, so Frank decided he wasn't that bad. If he was friends with Pete, he couldn't be all good, but as long as he wasn't treating Frank like a child he was alright.

"So, you're friends with Pete?" Frank asked with a hint of bitterness that Patrick didn't seem to pick up on. Instead he smiled dreamily and giggled, nodding so his hat fell off and he stooped to pick it up.

"Well, he's my husband actually." Patrick answered and Frank just about choked on his next words. It was hard to imagine this happy, bubbly man with the quirky fashion sense _marrying_ the moody, condescending man that had ushered him backstage and threatened to throw him out.

Patrick, seeing Frank's gobsmacked expression, just laughed and shook his head. His cheeks were tinged with pink and he looked embarrassed. 

"Yeah, I know he can be a handful sometimes but he's really sweet when you get to know him. It's just the stress of getting everything ready on time." The man was quick to jump to Pete's defence and Frank nodded; he didn't want to upset the only person who wanted to be his friend here.

"Yeah, I get it." Frank sighed. "Gee can be difficult sometimes, but I love him."

"So you and Gee are dating? How long has that been going on?"

"Just over a month. I know it's not long, but I really do love him." Frank said breathily, thinking of the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Some people would say he was too young to want to feel like that, but they couldn't know what he felt about the man that had saved his life in so many ways. They would never understand how much Frank loved him.

"Yeah, I can tell." Patrick said, and continued when he received a confused glance from the boy. "It's the way you look when you talk about him. Like ... your eyes light up and your voice gets softer and ... I can tell."

Frank nodded gratefully, glad the guy wasn't trying to persuade him otherwise. 

"I was young when I met Pete and my parents told me I should wait until I finished uni to get married but I didn't want to. I knew I loved him then just like I know I love him now, so what was the point in waiting?"

Frank made a quiet sound of affirmation, and they stayed there for the rest of the interview, just talking about inconsequential things while Frank waited for the love of his life to come get him and take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should get started on the drama soon, but I like everything being so calm and fluffy. Don't you? Enjoy! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard woke to hysterical sobbing and an empty bed; whilst Frank was nowhere to be seen, Gerard could tell he was in the en suite bathroom due to the noise. The door was shut and, Gerard guessed, locked, but Frank was doing nothing to muffle the sound of his crying which led the older man to assume he wanted to be comforted.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Gerard slid out of bed and fought the desire to fold the covers neatly and plump up his pillow. That could wait, he told himself, right now Frank was his priority. The floor creaked as he walked slowly towards the bathroom and he cringed before he remembered he wasn't doing anything wrong; he was simply walking across his own floor towards his own bathroom. It's not like he was invading on a private moment.

 _Right_?

"Frankie?" He called out tentatively, tapping at the door with his knuckles. The touch had been so light, and at first Frank didn't give any signs to aknowledge Gerard's presence, that he didn't think the boy had heard him at all. But then he heard a sniffle and the desperate cries died down to heartbreaking whimpering, and there was a click as Frank unlocked the door. Gerard swallowed, scared as to what he might find, before pushing the door open slowly, cautiously.

What he _did_ see wouldn't be, in itself, not particularly troubling if you weren't completely besotted by the snivelling, shaking mess hunched in on himself, hiding behind the sink fearfully. Frank's eyes were red and puffy and his lips were chapped and sore looking; his nose was running and his hair was messy, presumably from gripping it with his fingers tightly. When he looked up at Gerard with big, innocent, watery eyes and the older man saw him trembling, Gerard gasped and dropped to his knees immediately, shuffling over to Frank and hugging him.

Frank was cold and Gerard didn't know how long he'd been out of bed for, so he just held him that much closer like he could hug all the problems away. Frank gripped onto Gerard's pyjama shirt and laid his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling closer and effectively wiping his tears onto Gerard's skin, who rubbed the boy's back both to calm him down and to warm him up. Goosebumps spread out on his skin under Gerard's hands and Gerard kissed Frank's cheek over and over again. 

When Frank was able to breathe in and out without choking on his tears, Gerard pulled back a little bit and cupped his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked carefully, not wanting to scare the boy away or make him feel like he couldn't share his problems.

Frank opened his mouth and Gerard waited expectantly for him to say something; was mildly disappointed when the boy closed it again, and he ran a hand through Frank's hair in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. A kind of, 'let me help' kind of gesture that his parents and brother always have to him when he was upset. It always worked with him, and it seemed to work for Frank too.

"Why would they hate me, Gee?" He asked, his voice shaking as his eyes filled up with new, I shed tears. "They were supposed to love me no matter what, and they... they kicked me _out!"_  

Gerard felt his heart break all over again and couldn't stop the heavy, sickening feeling of guilt from settling in the pit of his stomach. This was _his_ fault. He couldn't blame Frank's parents. It was all down to _him_ that Frank had a troubled past, and it was _his_ fault his boyfriend was curled up on the bathroom floor, crying his eyes out over his family's betrayal.

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and sighed deeply, making up his mind instantaneously. He couldn't stand to see his boyfriend so torn up about something be _knew_ \- or, at least, was pretty damn _sure_ \- he could change. He couldn't wake up another day to find Frankie hurting, curled up in the bathroom on his own. He had to do something about it, and he knew what it would be.

"Don't cry, Frankie. They'll come around; I know it." Gerard begged, trying to catch Frank's eye so the boy could see how genuine he was being, and that he wasn't just spinning some idealistic crap to get his boyfriend to stop crying.

"How do you know?" Frank reasoned logically, although he has calmed down considerably and was no longer weeping hysterically. "You can't know for sure."

Gerard looked up; straight into the large, ornate mirror that hung on the wall above the sink. From his position on the floor he was just able to catch a glimpse of himself in the bottom right corner, whereas Frank was nowhere to be seen. His mouth was set into a determined line and his eyes were steely and hard.

"I just know." He replied.

***

Sitting, once again, at the table he had unofficially labelled his 'writing' desk, Gerard pulled the typewriter into position in front of him and glanced at the door anxiously, as though Frank would somehow be able to tell he was betraying him through the many layers of wood and brick wall that separated them. After getting the boy calmed down, Gerard had made him breakfast and disappeared with the excuse that he had to tidy his study. If Frank knew he was lying, he didn't comment on it. He only looked up at the older man with adoration and awe in his gaze, and obediently munched on a syrupy vegan pancake - Gerard didn't know when he boy had had time to buy vegan pancake mixture, but he wasn't about to complain.

There really wasn't another option; he had to do this for Frank's sake. It was all his fault in the first place and now he had to fix the situation he had deliberately - yet unknowingly - messed up. Yes, he has vowed never to write, and therefore change people's lives, ever again, but this was a desperate situation and desperate situations call for desperate measures.

_Linda Iero realised the mistake she had made immediately after she closed the door; the sight of her son's retreating drama haunted her, and for months afterwards she attempted to find and make contact with her son. She had always been unsuccessful... until now. She didn't know whom the text had come from or how whoever sent it knew her number - she had changed it multiple times since Frank left home - but early morning on Friday she recieved a text, informing her of her son's whereabouts. Naturally, she left at once._

As soon as the words were on the page, forever printed in big, black lettering across the smooth paper, Gerard retracted his hands like the inanimate object was going to attack him. He felt physically sick; he was meddling with Frank's life, going behind his back, possibly making everything _so much worse..._ but if he had the power to improve his boyfriend's life, if he had the power to make Frank happier, then of course he was going to do whatever it took.

Gee stood up shakily and packed his typewriter away, making sure to rip the paper out of the slot and stuff it into his desk drawer. He locked it and pocketed the key in case Frank decided to snoop around in here. That would be hard to explain: _"oh, sorry I've been writing about you but my words seemed to inspire your existence so don't complain."_ No. No way.

He didn't know what he was expecting to happen - probably for there to be a knock on the door immediately and for Linda Iero to be standing there, desperate to see her son. As it was, there was no knock on the door and even though Gerard waited a good three minutes before leaving his study, there were no signs of an approaching guest. Perhaps she was on her way? Whatever the reason, Gerard sniffed judgementally, she'd better turn up soon or there'd be hell to pay when she _did_ arrive. _If_ she did arrive. The man briefly entertained the idea of being rude to her when she got there - after all, she wasn't a very good mother when she found out the truth about Frankie's sexuality - but then he decided that may be a bit too harsh. If anything, she should be being rude to _him_ for _making_ her kick her son out. 

Oh God. Gerard hoped like hell that he hadn't caused a mental breakdown or any heavy shit like that. It must be horrible waking up morning after morning for months, not knowing where your child was or if they were safe and knowing it was your fault that they might be in danger. It must have been torture for Linda and Gerard was to blame for every single ounce of pain he had put both his boyfriend and his boyfriend's mother in. 

He just hoped the guilt didn't show on his face.

***

Granted, Gerard hadn't expected her to just show up straight away. Well, he didn't know _what_ he expected so she could have done anything, but by the time the clock struck eleven at night and she _still_ hadn't knocked on the door and presented herself, Gerard was starting to get anxious. Who was to say his quota of magic had run out? What if each legendary writer only got to manifest one person out of thin air and their writing skills alone, and Gerard had used up his on Frank? Would the supreme being who was controlling this let him change Frank's story if this didn't work, or was Frank doomed to have a depressing background for the rest of his - debatably - natural life?

Frank, of course, being the loving, caring, adorable boyfriend who would never assign such a sad past to his lover, picked up on Gerard's nervous mood around five. Gerard was able to bullshit his way through dinner by saying he was just worried about Frankie, which the boy responded to with a guilty look and a mumbled apology that was totally unneeded. He forced himself to choke through a conversation with his mother - who had been filled in on all the 'Frankie' details thanks to Mikey - and he managed to watch a whole Star Wars movie with Frank before he let his nerves overwhelm him. He sat on the sofa, his knee bouncing up and down as he chewed holes into his lower lip.

"Gee," Frank began sternly, managing to sound ridiculously sexy despite the ridiculously _un_ sexy situation. "Tell me what is wrong."

Gerard swallowed. He didn't want to lie to Frank... but he was already, technically, lying to him, so what was one more little falsity going to hurt? 

"Nothing." He protested weakly. "I swear, I'm just distracted."

Frank got a thoughtful look on his face and Gerard was unsure as to what he was thinking; that is, until he got up on his hands and knees and practically _crawled_ across the sofa to the older man. Gerard's gaze was fixed on Frank's face: his silly narrowed, playful eyes; his full lips and the pink tongue that darted out to wet them every few seconds; the wavy lock of hair that fell into his eyes as he moved. He was perfect in every way, and Gerard could barely comprehend how lucky he was. Few people got to say they got to live with their dream partner, and here Frank was, willing to spend the rest of his life with the writer.

"What's distracting you?" He all but purred, stopping just inches from Gee's face and letting his eyes flicker down to Gerard's lips. He didn't make a move to kiss the older man though, and after being confused for a few seconds it dawned on him. Frank wasn't going to take control. That was Gerard's job, and he wasn't going to break that unspoken rule.

In less than a second, Gerard lurched forward and smashed his lips to Frank, swallowing the surprised gasp that slipped past the younger's lips. He was quick to kiss back, and before either of them knew what was happening, Gerard was pushing the boy down onto his back, his legs twisted underneath his body in an unnatural position. The soft leather of the couch was pressing into Frank's back as Gerard ran a hand underneath his lover's t-shirt, spreading his fingers across Frank's chest. He ran his thumb over the boy's nipple and smirked when Frank gasped and arched into Gerard's touch; his eyes fluttered closed and he subconsciously parted his lips.

The sight was just too tempting to resist, and Gerard had to lean over and kiss him. The teenager didn't even bother with trying to fight for dominance; he just allowed the older man's tongue to enter his mouth without resisting, and he released a breathless moan when Gerard started licking and biting at his neck, sucking bruises into the delicate flesh. 

Frank reached up and started to pull on Gee's top, implying he wanted it off, and Gerard hardly had time to consider the fact that Frank's hands were shaking before the boy was pulling his own top off, closely followed by his jeans as he stripped for his boyfriend, until he was left wearing only underwear, socks and a blissful expression. 

Once they were both naked, it didn't take long for Gerard to realise they had no lubricant to hand and he cursed himself for not keeping it with him at all times. With a boyfriend as gorgeous as Frank, it was stupid not to carry it around with him _all_ the time. He bit his lip and looked down at Frank, naked and spread out and waiting for him, debating with himself whether to go _all the way upstairs_ to grab the lubricant from their bedroom or to just make do with spit as best they could. When Frank made a needy sound and writhed underneath the man, though, the decision was made for him.

He held out two fingers, nudging gently at Frank's wet lips with his fingertips as he waited patiently for the boy to open his mouth. He did, and Gerard let the digits slip into Frank's mouth as he swirled his tongue around each of them, coating them fully. The sight was so erotic, so fucking _hot,_ that Gerard couldn't hold back his moan.

When he deemed his fingers to be wet enough he pulled them back and went about pushing Frank's legs apart and his knees up to his chest. "You ready?" He asked and Frank nodded desperately.

Frank mewled softly as Gerard pushed a finger inside him slowly, careful not to hurt him despite how much he just wanted to skip the prep altogether. Looking down, he saw that Frank was watching him with wide, innocent eyes that held so much love and adoration, so much trust and kindness and beauty, that Gerard knew then he was in love with him. It didn't matter that he had only known him for a few days. Frankie was Gerard's _creation_  - Gerard would love him anyway, simply because of that fact - but because Frank had been made to be the perfect match for the older man, it was inevitable that he would fall in love with the boy. It already felt like they'd known each other for however long Frank _thought_ they'd known each other for. All these thoughts bounced around the walls of Gerard's head as he added another finger inside Frank and gently scissored them.

It wasn't a big revelation in itself: the fact that Gerard loved Frank. It wasn't a mind blowing, everything-slows-down kind of moment; it was more a quiet realisation. An, "oh yeah, I'm in love with him," sort of thing that caused Gerard to smile and his heart to flutter inside his chest. It was only when Frank gasped and jerked his hips up that Gerard remembered where he was and what position he was in, and he quickly retracted his fingers, deciding that there had been enough prep.

He held his hands on either side of Frank's head as he pushed in slowly, and it was one of those rare moments where Gerard was actually glad to own a spacious sofa. They both groaned at the initial feeling; their tingling senses and wonderful sensations coursing through them, and Frank leaned up at the exact moment that Gerard leaned down so that they met in the middle, sharing a heated, passionate kiss.

Gerard soon set up a rhythm and Frank clawed at his back as he tried to hold back his shrill moans of pleasure. When Gerard hit Frank's prostate for the first time the boy cried out and flung an arm over his face. The older man wasn't sure if that was because he was embarrassed or if it was just a reflex action, but he didn't like it. He wanted to see Frank face; he leaned down, bending his neck at an uncomfortable angle, and began peppering Frank's neck and jaw with feathery light kisses.

Frank came undone first, screaming Gerard's name as he let go, and that was what pushed Gerard over the edge. They were a sweaty, panting mess, tangled together on the couch as they struggled to suck air into their lungs. When they had finally caught their breath, Gerard rolled onto his side and watched Frank blink sleepily and yawn. He smiled to himself and reluctantly got up; he folded their clothes and laid them neatly on the empty coffee table - he couldn't be bothered to carry them upstairs but he wouldn't allow them to remain in a heap on the floor - and daintily picked up his sleeping boyfriend, careful not to bash him against anything. He let out a contented sigh and curled himself into a ball, twisting and shoving his head into Gerard's chest so suddenly that the older man nearly dropped him in surprise.

Gerard was relieved when he finally reached his room; PE has never been his best sport at school and Frank was heavier than his small body made him look. Gerard let the boy drop to the bed and crawled in beside him, pulling the covers up to his chin and wrapping an arm around Frank. He didn't let himself think about the fact that his plan hadn't worked. Frank's mother wasn't here and, whilst he _had_ sort of succeeded in cheering Frank up, it hadn't been in the way that he had first intended. He couldn't constantly have sex with him whenever the boy was feeling upset - although he probably wouldn't object to that being Frank's coping method himself - because that would help. Not really. It would just take his mind off his problems for a short while and he would still have to deal with them when he came down from his euphoric high.

Gerard sighed and allowed his mind to shut off. He was tired and holding the boy - no, _man,_ \- he loved in his arms. He would face the rest of his problems in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I'm also sorry it's so short. I'm also sorry it's so shitty. I'm sorry about a lot. :( School just started and they piled on the homework and I became addicted to this fabulous anime series and I've barely had a spare minute to write this in between working and binge-watching. Enjoy! <3  
> P.S. Next chapter will hopefully be more eventful.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank wasn't in bed the next morning when Gerard woke up, which caused the man to panic and throw the sheets back as if they were restricting him: stopping him from getting to his boyfriend. Concern set in and Gerard chewed anxiously on his bed, listening out for any signs that Frank was upset again. He couldn't hear any sounds of crying - which was definitely a good thing - and when he leaned over and glanced at the bathroom to see if Frank might be locked in there again, he saw the door was wide open and the room was empty.

The man frowned; it wasn't _early,_ just gone nine, but that was earlier than Gerard usually got up and it worried him that Frank wasn't next to him. However, when he got up, somewhat reluctantly, and made the bed he heard voices coming from downstairs. One was Frank's, that much he could tell. He couldn't make out what they were saying but the familiar, faraway hum of his lover's voice was one that he could recognise from any distance. The other one though, Gerard did not recognise; it was quieter than Frank's, the higher, lighter pitch making it more difficult to hear, but it was clear that it was a female.

After pulling on some clean jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt he got up. Making sure he didn't make any noise, Gerard crept across the landing and peered over the top of the stairs. The kitchen was directly below Gerard and Frank's shared bedroom and that meant that not only would any sound the older man made be heard by Frank and whoever his visitor was but also that Gerard was able to see into the kitchen from his position hanging over the stair balcony. It was wrong, he knew, to spy on his boyfriend. It was wrong to listen in to what might be private conversations, but Gerard could help it. Aside from the generic feelings of concern and confusion, there was another emotion brewing under his cool exterior.

Jealousy.

Gerard was ashamed to admit it, but the though of Frankie, _his Frankie,_ downstairs talking to some random girl made his blood boil. Frank was _his -_ he had created the boy, he had given him a home and food and clothes, Frank would be nothing without Gerard. He supposed the jealousy stemmed from his underlying insecurities; the terrifying thoughts that Frank would leave him for someone younger, cooler, less uptight than Gerard began plaguing him as he snuck down step after step, making sure he was out of sight should either of the two in the kitchen decide to look round and catch sight of him lurking on the stairs.

He could _just about_ make out what they were saying from his new, closer location and he strained his ears to hear the whole sentences.

"What are you even _doing_ here?" Frank asked, sounding confused and slightly in awe. That made Gerard's skin prickle with jealousy and a sense of possessiveness. Was it bad that he wanted to be the only one Frank talked like that to?

"I'm _sorry!_ I _had_ to come and see you!"... that was the female voice, low and insistent and desperate. It made Gerard nauseas.

"You can't be here," Frank argued. "I'm _so_ happy to see you, I swear, but Gerard... I don't... I don't know!"

Gerard  hold just imagine how his lover looked - downcast, frightened, eyes wide and intense and beautiful. What was he trying to hide from him? What did Gerard need to know that Frank didn't want to tell him? Who was the woman that Frank was ' _so happy to see,'_?

 The man felt sick to his stomach as he realised Frank was keeping secrets from him - _deliberately_ holding things back for whatever reason. Maybe it was because he didn't want kicked out? What if he was lying to Gerard, had been lying all this time, and was really only staying with Gerard because he had nowhere else to go?  What if he was seeing another man or women on the side and they were together now, in _Gerard's kitchen,_ thinking up an elaborate plan to rob him blind and then skip town afterwards, leaving Gerard heartbroken and untrusting? Or, even worse, what if he was seeing  _Gerard_ on the side? What if Gerard was only an affair, someone he would break up with as soon as his _real_ lover found out?

As soon as the thoughts entered his head Gerard ruled them out as being far-fetched and ridiculous. Frank loved him, _only_ him! Frank relied so completely and utterly on Gerard that the older man doubted he would even _consider_ cheating on him. Whenever Frank looked at him, whether it was in the morning when he just woke up, or after sex, or even when they were eating dinner and Frank didn't think his partner would notice him staring, his eyes were always filled with adoration and contentment. Frank was _happy_ with him. Frank didn't _need_ anybody else as long as he had Gerard. He got upset whenever Gerard was out of the room for too long, for Christ's sake! Pleasing Gerard was all the boy seemed to want to do, and that alone was enough to reassure the man of Frankie's total commitment to him. Of course Frank wouldn't cheat on him. Frank would _never_ hurt him!

And as if that wasn't enough evidence, Gerard forced himself to remember the confusing way Frank had... come to be, so to speak. Gerard had created Frank, had typed his life and had it written in black and white and locked away in the top drawer of his desk in his study. Frank's life had effectively started the day he woke up in Gerard's bed, so there was no way he would have been able to find time to meet someone. Whatever the reason for Frank's secrecy, whoever the mysterious woman in the kitchen was, Gerard wouldn't pry. If Frank wanted him to know he would tell him at some point; he deserved his privacy and attempting to force the boy to tell him would only end badly... for both of them.

That was why, when the voices in the kitchen dropped again a dull murmur and Gerard was completely unable to hear anything, he tiptoed back upstairs to his room and made sure to bring his feet down against the floor harder than necessary. Alerting Frank to his consciousness would give him time to decide on a course of action; whether to come clean and explain everything to Gerard - including who this women was, why she was in Gerard's kitchen and why Frank was so _goddamned "happy to see"_ her - or whether to usher the women out and hide this from the older man.

Gerard plodded across the landing louder than necessary, running his fingers through his hair messily to make it look like he just crawled out of bed. He heard scurrying footsteps and urgent whispering from below him and made sure to yawn exaggeratedly, stopping his descent of the stairs midstep to stretch his arms above his head. He pulled the sleeves of his t-shirt down to cover his fingers in the pretence that he was cold when, in reality, he didn't want his boyfriend to see how badly his hands were shaking.

This was _Frank,_ he told himself over and over again, Frank would _never_ cheat on him, or lie to him, or hurt him, _right?!_ Still, Gerard couldn't stop the sinking feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach when he strolled ever so casually into the kitchen to find the boy sitting alone at the table. A cursory glance around the room showed him no evidence of there having been another person in here just minutes ago. There were no bags or misplaced belongings to prove Gerard hadn't just imagined it, and whilst there were two cups of coffee on the table, that wasn't out of the ordinary. Frank clasped one mug in both hands as though allowing the steaming liquid to warm them and the other drink was untouched, black and strong looking just like Gerard took his coffee. It was more than obvious this drink had been made for him.

When Gerard raised his eyes to Frank's face his heart sank even more. His lover's cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes were bright, but that was hardly anything incriminating. Nothing was out of the ordinary that couldn't be explained away with some logical solution - if Gerard so much as commented on Frank's reddened face or the light dancing behind his eyes, a clear contrast to what he had looked like the morning before, he would look suspicious and possessive and undesirable. Gerard didn't want Frank to think him unworthy of love or undesirable in any way, didn't want to give him any excuse that the boy might use to justify leaving Gerard, if that situation arose.

Frank smiled sweetly at Gerard, who struggled to reciprocate the action, as he sat down at the table across from the boy and took a sip of his coffee. It was bitter and it burnt his throat on the way down, but the man barely winced. What did it matter if his tongue got a little burnt? His boyfriend might _leave_ him - so soon after Gerard realised he _loved_ him! - and physical pain was immaterial next to the horrible, agonising hole Frank would leave in Gerard's chest if he decided to leave. 

It was only when Gerard's eyes lifted to meet Frank's and the boy met his gaze with a concerned expression that he realised he'd been grimacing. He relaxed his features into a more neutral expression and took another sip of his drink to stall for time, to think of something to say that didn't somehow accuse Frank of wanting to break up.

"You're up early." was all he could think to say, and it didn't help matters when he remembered he hadn't actually heard the front door open or shut when he was walking downstairs. It was likely that whoever had been in here earlier was still in the house and therefore able to hear every word being said. The pressure of not saying anything stupid or damning was causing Gerard to panic and he set his mug down on the table in fear of dropping it.

"I guess," Frank started, "but I need to get into the routine of waking up early if I'm going to go back to school soon."

The words shocked Gerard and his head snapped up to send Frank a confused look. Then he realised that Frank was eighteen, he went to _high school,_ to study music and art just how Gerard and written. It was the holidays, he knew that, so he really shouldn't have been surprised when Frank mentioned having to go back. He was surprised the topic hadn't been covered earlier actually. Anyway, Gerard wasn't going to be lonely all day without Frank. He had things to do as well - he had places to be! He had interviews!... and he had to meet fans!... and he had therapy sessions!

Was it pathetic that one of the only things Gerard actually _did_ in his life was attend his overpriced, unhelpful therapy sessions?  Although he couldn't really call them unhelpful - Dr Hawthorne was nothing but nice to Gerard, understanding and kind and thoughtful, and if it hadn't been for said 'overpriced, unhelpful therapy session' he would never have found the inspiration to write something; he would never have written about Frankie; he would never have _created_ Frankie! He would never have fallen in love.

It was only then that it occurred to Gerard that he actually had a therapy session later on that day. He was scheduled to meet with Dr Hawthorne at three in the afternoon to ' _further discuss your trust issues, Gee,"._ Gerard _still_ couldn't believe the woman had the nerve to call him by that nickname. Nicknames were for friends... or _lovers_. Not for _therapists!_

Yeah, Gerard had trust issues.

As if he could read Gerard's mind, Frank chose that moment to speak. 

"Don't you have a session with Dr Hawthorne today?" He asked in a way that made the older man instantly suspicious. 

"Mhm." Gerard confirmed, although he could tell Frank already knew. Before, he would have thought it was because the boy cared about Gerard enough to memorise his appointments, but now he was not so sure; now, it could have been because he was arranging for his affair to come over. If it _was_ an affair he saw earlier.

As casually as he could - which wasn't very casual at all, as it turned out - Gerard tried to get Frank to say what his plans for the day were. He liked to think he could read the boy well and that he would be able to tell if he was being lied to, but he hadn't had any opportunity to yet; Frank had never lied to him before, or, if he had, it had gone undetected.

"So... what will you get up to today? Without me, I mean. Not that you don't do anything without me - I didn't mean that. Just that... won't you be bored? I mean, not that you have to be with me to not be bored!- I mean... I just mean... I don't know." He trailed off into an awkward laugh and tried not to bristle with annoyance when Frank raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. Or was it amusement? Could it just have been mockery?

"Um, I'll probably stay here. If that's okay with you, that is. I can have dinner ready for when you get back if you like? I know you like to eat early." 

It was true. Up until Frank had come into his life, Gerard usually ate at around five o' clock and that had been his routine for the past four years. In the days since Frank arrived he had found himself slipping more and more from his routine, and he would like the get back into it now things had calmed down a little. He wants to wake up at around nine and make the bed, eat breakfast and go for a run; he wants to get back and watch TV or read or just sit and think for a while and then he wants to eat lunch. Then he'd take a nap, purely to kill time, and then he'd eat dinner, call his parents, watch television and go to sleep. Some people may have thought it was a boring routine and it was a bad idea to have every single day of your life planned out, but to Gerard it was just normal. It was good to have an idea of what was going to happen in the day and he didn't understand why everybody judged him so harshly for it. Obviously, now he had Frank he probably wouldn't take a nap - he would find better ways to kill time...- but as long as they didn't stray too harshly from that general pattern he wouldn't mind what they did.

The fact that Frank was the one to disturb Gerard's daily routine didn't make him resent the boy like he thought it would - instead it filled him with a strong sense of affection - no, of _love_ \- for him. He _loved_ Frank, so why was the boy keeping secrets from him?! Why did he wait until Gerard had fallen in _love_ with him before deciding he didn't want to be with him after all? 

"Thanks." Gerard said weakly, the prospect of Frankie, _his Frankie,_ leaving him was enough to turn his stomach and he couldn't find it in himself to muster a fake smile. Of course he wasn't thinking rationally! Frank couldn't leave him!- he _created_ Frank! So of course he couldn't leave him!... could he?

Frank must have picked up on his boyfriends negative behaviour because he left his seat and hurried around the table to crouch down at Gerard's side. He put both of his hands on Gerard's cheeks and looked into his eyes worriedly - but what was he worried about? About Gerard being unhappy... or about Gerard having found out his secret? 

"Hey, Babe, are you okay? You're acting kind of strange."

"I'm fine." Gerard replied, although he wanted to scream that _actually, Frank, you're the one acting strange._

Frank didn't push the subject anymore, even though he knew Gerard wasn't fine, because he also knew the man had a therapy session in a few hours and as much as he bitched about Dr Hawthorne trying too hard to 'be his friend' the woman did actually help. It hurt him that he would rather talk to a therapist as opposed to his _boyfriend,_ but he would never push  Gerard into talking about something he didn't want to talk about. He owed everything to Gerard; the least he could do was respect the man's boundaries.

Maybe he shouldn't have started talking about school? He was still in _high school_ for Christ's sake!- of _course_ that's what this was about! He'd mentioned that fact that he was still in high school and Gerard had freaked; he probably thought Frank was just some dumb kid leeching off him that he couldn't seem to shake...

But he'd known Frank's age when he'd offered him a place to stay. He'd known Frank's age when he first kissed him, when he first fucked him, when he first told him he loved him... why was now any different? He couldnt _stand_ it if Gerard's had stopped loving him and just didn't have the heart to tell him to move out. He _loved_ Gerard!- Gerard was _everything_ to him!

"Okay, I love you." Frank said, simply because he wanted to hear Gerard say it back to him. He wanted to know he was still loved and cared for and appreciated and not simply a burden.

The older man looked down at Frank and smiled; it was small but it seemed to be the first genuine smile since he woke up and it made Frank's heart flutter. He didn't say it back, and that worried Frank at first, but then he leaned down and kissed Frank deeply. It was slow and heartfelt and _so, so good_ , but when Gerard's hands started to wander - one going to rest on Frank's hip whilst the other slipped under his t-shirt - Frank knew he had to pull away. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do this - not with _her_ next door.

"Do you want to go for a run? You want to get back into your routine, right?" Frank suggested hopefully, silently pleading that Gerard would go for about half an hour and give him some time to sort things out. If all went well, he would have had a revealing conversation with her and he could introduce Gerard before he left for his therapy appointment. After all, he didn't want his lover to meet his mother at some point. Now was as good a time as any.

Gerard shot him a somewhat wary glance before nodding and getting up from the table. 

"I'll go get dressed and then I'll go. Do you want to come with me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I never liked PE." Frank chuckled, hoping the joke would be enough to set his lover at ease. He didn't want him thinking Frank was up to something.

Gerard nodded and Frank sat in the kitchen waiting, smiling briefly as Gerard walked past a few minutes later and left through the front door. He waited a few minutes more to make sure the man wasn't going to suddenly come back, claiming to have forgotten something, before slipping into the living room to face his mother.

***

 "I just want to know _how!"_ Frank explained for the third time since sitting awkwardly on the edge of Gerard's leather couch. His mother was sat opposite him in the armchair - _Gerard's_ armchair - and she looked horrible out of place there. She shouldn't have been sitting there; she shouldn't even have been in the house. This was Gerard's house - the house he had generously chosen to share with Frank - and as excited as he was to see his mother after several months of hearing nothing from her, it felt like she was invading his lover's and his special place. Her mere presence threatened the tranquility of their home.

Frank just wanted to know how she'd found him - she hadn't got his phone number and as far as he knew nobody knew he was staying at Gerard's house. She didn't know which school he went to; as he was over eighteen he could legally sign himself up for high school classes without his mother's permission. As far as Frank knew, there really was no way his mother could have found out where he was living... yet here she was.

"I - I don't _know,_ Frank! I got a text - no, I don't know who from! - and it told me! I'm _sorry_  Frankie! I'm so sorry, I regret it so much! I tried to find you straight away - really I did!- but you didn't have your phone and I didn't know what to do! the police wouldn't help me because you were over eighteen but I regretted it so _much_ Frankie!"

"So you've said," Frank muttered, sighing deeply and running a hand over his face. His mother had arrived about an hour or so ago and all she had said so far was how happy she was to see him and how sorry she was that she did what she did. In all honesty, Frank just wanted her to shut up and let him think for a minute, to decide whether he wanted to forgive her or make her stew in her own regret and self loathing for a little longer, but cruel or not she was still his mother and he still respected her enough not to just tell her to shut up. 

Frank was glad she was here; really he was. He was confused because he didn't know how she'd found out where he was - and neither, it seemed, did she - and he was resentful that she had just kicked him out with no thought for how he would survive or where he would go, but he loved her and he was over _joyed_ to see her again.

"If I could go back and do it differently I would! Frankie I swear I don't know what I was thinking! I don't mind that you...like men. That doesn't matter to me Frank. You're my son and I love you no matter what."

Frank nodded and tried to hide to smile his mother's words caused. He failed, she was never good at controlling his emotions, but ignored his mother saw it she didn't say anything and Frank was grateful.

"So, tell me about your boyfriend Frank. I want to know who looks after you." She said, her tone playfully stern and if Frank was feeling bitchy he would say something like " _you don't get to influence my life, so what does it matter to you?"_  But he's not feeling bitchy; he's feeling lucky to have his mother back and if telling her about Gerard is going to keep her here then that's what he would do.

"Well, his name's Gerard. He's twenty two," he received a disapproving look from his mother when she heard how old his boyfriend was, but Frank knew it was more for show than it was serious. "He's a writer; a really good one, that's how he affords this place. But... we met a while ago, just after I arrived back in New Jersey. He offered me a place to stay and I said yes and then it just... grew."

He hated mentioning the fact that he had been living on the streets, hated making his mother feel bad even though maybe, _maybe_ she deserved to, but it was a necessary part of the story. It was how he met the love of his life, and if that made his mother uncomfortable then maybe she wasn't worth his time after all.

"So he respects you then?" She asked suddenly, shocking Frank into silence for a moment before he collected himself and replied.

"Yes." He said stonily. "Of course." He was offended that she thought Gerard would actually _hurt_ him - the only way Gerard could hurt him would be by denying him love or affection, and hopefully he wasn't going to do that any time soon, or preferably ever.

"Well, it's just... you know some people - some _adults_ -  like to have relationships with children because -" 

She never got the chance to finish her sentence, because Frank stood up abruptly, cutting her off. How _dare_ she make assumptions about Gerard when she hadn't even met the man? It was _Gerard_ who was there when he cried himself to sleep over her! It was _Gerard_ who comforted him when he was sick or sad! She was nowhere to be seen!

"Don't!" He said firmly, not shouting but raising his voice quite a bit. "You don't know anything about him! Don't even _try_ and say he doesn't really care about me when  _you_ were the one that -"

The sound of the doorknob rattling sent them both into a shocked silence, and then Frank jumped into action. Gerard was home and he wasn't through talking to his mother yet. He wasn't ready to introduce them yet, but keeping the man out of his own living room was going to be difficult.

The minute Gerard walked through the door, Frank ambushed him, jumping up and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as he peppered his face with kisses and nipped lightly at his jawline. It didn't matter that his mother was in the other room - well it did, that was the problem - but if it distracted Gerard and allowed his mother to hide in time then it was worth it.

At first, Gerard seemed into it - he seemed really _really_ into it - and Frank was considering forgetting about his mother in the other room and rolling with it. Fuck his mother, fuck his responsibilities, fuck _him_. Gerard had him pinned up against the wall now, his arms above his head and his legs spread with Gerard's knee pressed firmly in between them when there was a loud crash from the living room. Frank winced and cursed his mother - what the _fuck_ could she have knocked over to make _that_ noise?! - and Gerard dropped his lover's arms immediately.

"What the fuck?" Gerard whispered, his eyes wide and scared and Frank felt _awful_ for putting that fear there, but all he could think about in that moment was keeping his mother and his boyfriend apart. He had to stop Gerard from seeing his mom because he wasn't ready to let his mother back into his life just yet, and she _definitely_ didn't want her to be in Gerard's life yet.

"Gerard, _wait!"_ Frank cried out when the man moved to enter the living room. He cringed when Gerard turned on him suddenly, his eyes blazing with fury and his mouth set in a had, straight line.

"Who is she?" He asked, scarily calm, and Frank backed away a few steps, blinking in shock. How had Gerard known it was a woman?- he couldn't have... unless he'd seen her. If he'd seen her, that meant he must have heard them talking! Did that mean he _knew?_ No. If he knew, he wouldn't have asked Frank who she was.

Frank only realised he'd been silent for too long when Gerard made a low, growling noise in the back of his throats and spun on his heel, heading for the living room. Frank had no idea where his mother was now; if she was hiding behind the armchair she had been sitting in previously or if she was still sitting on it like nothing was wrong, unaware to her son's panicking. He hadn't strictly told his mother to hide, but he'd thought it had been obvious! Of _course_ she was supposed to hide!

Worried he was a second too late, the boy jumped into action - and by that, Frank meant that he jumped in front of Gerard and grabbed his arm urgently. The man attempted to shake him off but Frank dug his fingernails in and didn't let go. It occurred to him that this was his first fight with his lover and...for some reason - perhaps it was his pride or maybe it was just the principal of the matter - he wanted to win it. He didn't want to back down and apologise; he was allowed to have secrets! Gerard didn't need to know every single thing about him. He was his own person before he was Gerard's boyfriend, and whilst Gerard meant everything to him and he would do anything for him, the spark off indignancy refused to go out once it was ignited. If Gerard actually calmed down and _asked_ him why he didn't want him to find out, then maybe Frank would have told him, but the only way Gerard had questioned the boy was in anger and that didn't sit well with him.

Gerard kept pushing forward and Frank kept pushing backwards, fighting him every step of the way. Frank's only reassurance was that his mother _had_ to have heard the raised voices and figured out she was supposed to hide by now. Ideally though, Gerard wouldn't even set foot inside his living room for the time being.

"Gerard, wait - _stop, Gee!_ Please, _please_ wait!" Frank pleaded to no avail. Then, it was like Gerard just _broke._

" _Fine!"_ He screamed, throwing his hands in the air and finally managing to get Frank to let go of him, even if it was on,y because the boy was startled. "Fine! You bring all the strangers you want into my house and I'll say _nothing about it!_ That's just _fucking_ fine!"

He pushed past his boyfriend and headed towards the door, not bothering to even change out of his clothes from his run. Neither of them said a word as Gerard fumbled with the catch on the door before unhooking it and storming outside - although Frank could have sworn he saw the man's shoulders shake before the front door slammed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this to be a longer chapter but I had to post something so here you are. This is a prime example of dramatic irony, no? Enjoy! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Linda Iero didn't know what to after she heard the door slam closed. She'd heard her son and his... _partner,_ arguing, knew it was about her, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty. Her son's _partner_ shouldn't have expected Frank to tell him everything about everything; shouldn't have expected _her son_  to be pressured into revealing something he didn't want to reveal. It wasn't _right_! Nothing about this situation was _right!_  

She didn't know what to do when Frank didn't reappear immediately and she was made to stand there, feeling nervous and mildly irritated, half hidden behind the _ridiculously_ large sofa. Before, when Linda had first arrived, she was too focused on winning Frank's trust and forgiveness and she hadn't had the chance to assess his surroundings, but now she _did_ she could see the house he'd been living in for the past months.

Although, _mansion_ was a more accurate description of this place. The sitting room in itself was larger than the entire first floor of her own house, and it was a true least double the height. All those months she'd spent fretting over her only son, worrying over whether he was homeless, frightened, hungry... and all along he'd been _here?_ Living in this _palace?_

She _really_ didn't know what to do when Frank reentered the room, loud, ugly sobs ripping through his chest as though he was being torn open from the inside out. Honestly, she thought, his... _partner_ only left the house! It wasn't as if he'd died! - so why was Frank getting so wound up? It really wasn't normal behaviour... her son should have been out partying and studying and worryinga about his future; not playing house husband for some unappreciative moron who slammed doors whenever things didn't go their way! Frank was too young to be involved in a serious relationship, and _definitely_ too young to be involved with a twenty-something year old!

Maybe she would have complained to her son about his questionable choices if she didn't know exactly what that would get her - a slammed door and instructions never to return again - and maybe, _maybe_ she would have asked frank to move back in with her if he hadn't sat down right beside her just then and laid his head on her shoulder. He was obviously looking for comfort and with his _partner_ gone, she was the one person left to provide it. 

Frank _was_ eighteen, after all, and he was old enough to make his own choices. If he wanted to be a house husband to a twenty-something year old unappreciative moron then...well. That was his choice. 

And really, Linda didn't have any right to judge who her son was living with as long as they didn't force him to move out with nowhere to go when they found out who he really was...

"He's gone!" Frank wept, clinging to her shoulder as though he wanted a hug but was too afraid to initiate it. Like he was too afraid she would refuse him... the thought made her feel guilty. She opened her arms and pulled her son to her chest, one hand on the back of his head and one on his back like she used to do when he was little.

"I'm sorry, Frank." She cooed, not yet familiar enough with him yet to call him 'honey' like she used to but not wanting to appear cold or indifferent to his pain. "I can go if you want?"

It stung a little when Frank didn't immediately say no. She hadn't really _meant_ it when she'd offered to leave; she had only just _got_ here! - Only just gotten to see her son again! She wasn't going to give that up already for some unappreciative _fucking_ moron!

Then finally he shook his head and sniffed quietly before choking on his tears and being unable to stay quiet any more. Linda _really_ didn't know how to handle this - she was used to comforting hysterical toddlers and young children, but she wasn't accustomed to comfortingly hysterical _teenagers,_ nearly _adults._

She patted the boy's back and muttered as many soothing words as she could think of, but nothing seemed to calm him down until he received a message from his precious _Gerard._

_**Gee ❤️:** I won't be coming back before my appointment so don't wait up._

That was it. No 'I love you', no kisses, no mention of their previous argument. This just served to make Frank cry harder until Linda was forced to pry the device away from his hands and fling it haphazardly behind her. She didn't care if it broke - not if it was hurting _her_ son - and anyway, _Gerard_ could afford at least a thousand more where that came from so it really didn't matter.

"You don't understand Mom!" Frank cried, his voice raspy and thick with tears. "I love him! - I _need_ him! He's - he's everything to me..."

Hus words trailed off into sniffles and broken sobs until Linda was so upset on Frank's behalf that she couldn't bear to tell him that what he had just described didn't sound like a healthy relationship. To have one party utterly dependant on the other, whilst the other didn't mind leaving to go God knows where with only a text telling their partner 'not to wait up' wasn't a particularly fair balance, and Linda didn't like that her son was the weaker of the two.

"It's okay," Linda promised, stroking Frank's hair and half wishing she was wrong. "He'll come back."

***

"Gerard, you were early today."

"Mhm."

"Do you want to tell me why that was? You're not usually early..."

Dr Hawthorne tilted her head to the side; her face the perfect mixture of inquisitive and friendly to be seen as inviting as oppose to threatening. Gerard almost wanted to confide in her...

He'd walked around for three hours straight, not laying any mind to what he was doing, before realising he couldn't just hang about with no purpose any longer. He dragged himself into a coffee shop, ordered a drink just so he wouldn't be asked to leave, and stayed there until it was time for his therapy appointment. Except he must have been so eager to get out of that God awful cafe blasting pop songs that _literally_ hurt his head that he didn't realise he was ten minutes early until Dr Hawthorne pointed it out.

If it had been anyone else, Gerard though, any other patient, the woman would have just let it go. She might have made a passing comment on it, but she wouldn't have over-analysed it, but because it was Gerard - Gerard, who hated any kind of change - she did just that until she assumed he must be running away from something at home. She was right, of course, but Gerard didn't want to get into that when they did just barely walked through the door. 

"I didn't have anything better to do." Gerard shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way and let his eyes flicker over to his therapist's face to see if she was fooled. She wasn't, of course.

"Was there something you wanted escape, Gee?"

And there was the nickname again, specifically used when she was prying for information that she knew the patient didn't want to give. _So_ transparent.

"Escape? No. What gives you that idea?"

"You're not usually early..." she repeated, raising an eyebrow and crossing her legs in an innocent yet somehow patronising way. Gerard _really_ needed to find out how to do that; it was an intimidating move. He could try it in his interviews.

But surely it wouldn't hurt to tell her, right? She _was_ a therapist, and weren't therapists supposed to help you solve your troubles and stop you from worrying _so damn much?_ No, it couldn't hurt to tell her... but what should he say? 'Oh yeah, I've been sleeping with this guy I created who then came to life!' No. that would land him in a mental hospital faster than he could say " _fucking crazy"._

"Gerard?" Dr Hawthorne chided when she saw the Mann was on the brink of saying something. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

What harm could it do? He could pick and choose which bits he told her and which bits he kept secret so that he didn't sound insane, and she wouldn't be any the wiser.

"I've been - I've been seeing someone." He admitted finally, biting his lip nervously and wishing he could take the words back. Of _course_ he wouldn't benefit from telling her. He'd been a fool to think he would; she'd just see another sense of his insecurity she could manipulate and receive a big fat paycheck at the end of the month. But... Dr Hawthorne didn't seem like that. Maybe she could be trusted.

"Seeing someone as in... romantically?" The woman checked, and Gerard nodded. "Okay, how long have you been seeing them for."

That was a tricky question. Did he tell her he'd known Frank for a month, like Frank truly believed? - Or did he say they'd only met less than a week ago, like Gerard _knew_ to be the truth? Then he'd have to say they lived together and she would tell the, it was too soon... but I feel he said a month she'd ask him why he'd never mentioned Frank before...

"Gee? How long have you been seeing this person for?" 

Gerard, deciding to go with the safer option of saying almost a week, replied. "I met him on - on the day of our last session. When I was on my way home I met him and really liked him. We just... got along, you know?"

Dr Hawthorne smiled encouragingly. 

"That's really great, Gerard! I'm so glad you've finally come out of your shell and started _meeting_ people!" She sounded sincere, and Gerard couldn't see the harm in returning the small smile. This just seemed to make Hawthorne's grin even wider until she looked like her whole face was splitting in half. Who knew just _sleeping_ with someone could make his therapist so happy? He knew his _mother_ would be glad he had a boyfriend - hell, she was probably even glad he and Frank were fucking if it meant her baby wasn't all alone - but to know that a practical stranger who had no obligations to like him was pleased he was happy... Gerard couldn't describe the feeling. But it was a good one.

Then, of course, he remembered Frank and the arguement they'd had before he'd stormed out of the house childishly and his good mood dissipated. No, maybe Frank shouldn't have invited a _stranger_ (to Gerard at least) into their home, but Gerard had _promised_ that the house belonged to Frank as well so he was entitled to have friends over. Maybe he shouldn't have kept the person's identity secret, but he was allowed to have secrets! Gerard hadn't needed to storm out of the house over it! What if Frank decided he didn't want a stroppy, over-reacting, possessive drama queen for a boyfriend? What would Gerard do then? - He _loved_ Frank! He didn't want Frank to _leave_ him!

Dr Hawthorne, who must have seen the smile fall from her patient's face, leaned forward in her chair and placed the notebook that never seemed to leave her hand on the desk next to her chair. Somehow it made Gerard feel better - more at home - now that he knew Hawthorne was just going to listen to him talk for the next half hour rather than document his every word.

"We fought - I mean, we had a fight. Before I left the house. That's why I was here early."

"I see..." Hawthorne said slowly. "What did you fight about."

Gerard swallowed. She was going to think he was ridiculous; fighting over something so petty. She was going to think he was stupid, unworthy of love...

"He brought someone over to my house." He said finally, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. He _was_ pathetic, getting angry at his boyfriend over _nothing_. "I - I didn't know who it was. He wouldn't tell me."

"He wouldn't tell you?" The therapist repeated unnecessarily. "Do you know why?"

Gerard shook his head. He didn't know why Frank would want to hide his guest... unless, of course, he was having an affair with whoever it was. If that _were_ the case, Gerard could just write a few lines on his typewriter and make it so Frank was deeply in love with him again. 

As soon as the though entered his headline, Gerard was appalled. He'd _promised_ \- he'd _sworn to himself_ \- that he would never control Frankie like that again. He would never change the way he acted or the way he looked or the way he felt. If only the boy didn't make it so tempting to just tweak things here are there... make Frankie a little bit _more_ dependant on Gerard than he already was...

"It was stupid. I guess I just got mad. I - I don't know why. I regret it now. I _really_ don't know why I got mad."

"Allow me to make an assumption?" Hawthorne asked, waiting for Gerard to nod before continuing. "I believe you were jealous, Gerard." Gerard opened his mouth to argue, to deny the humiliating accusation, but the woman held her hand up to stop him. 

"It makes sense, don't you think Gee? It's a new relationship; you feel insecure because you don't know if this man really likes you or not. You don't know whether you want something serious with him so you're constantly on edge around him."

Hawthorne watched Gerard thoughtfully as the man considered her opinion.

"I suppose - you're right about everything, I guess, except one thing."

"What's that?"

"Well... I know for a fact that I want something serious with him. I _know_ it's only been a short while and I _know_ you might not believe me, but I _love_ Frank. I _love_ him, and - and I really want something serious with him. I just hope he feels the same way."

Hawthorne smiled - a real, genuine smile rather than a 'yes-keep-talking-whilst-I-destroy-your-income' smile - and stood up, startling Gerard because the half hour session was not yet over.

"Well then I suggest you go tell him that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say a big thank you to everyone reading this story so Thank You Very Much PLUSSSS I'm a comment whore so make me happy and leave a comment?  
> Enjoy! <3


	12. Chapter 12

The door of Gerard's house made a clicking sound as it opened; Frank had trained himself to listen out for this noise because it usually meant one of two very important things. (One) someone was breaking into the house and Frank probably needed to call the police or (Two) Gerard was home. Obviously the boy had to check whether it was an intruder or his boyfriend entering the house before he started kissing them or called the police, but usually it was his boyfriend. No one had ever broken into the house whilst Frank was home alone yet.

Frank rose immidiately, sort of but not really hoping it was actually an intruder, just so he didn't have to face his boyfriend looking like such a mess. His face was red, his eyes blotchy, his nose runny and dried tear tracks on his cheeks. His hair was a mess due to shoving his head into his Mother's neck for comfort - something she had not given him in a long time. What would Gee do if he saw Frank like this?— Frank _knew he_ wasn't goodenough for the man, he _knew_ he was so, _so_ lucky to have been given the short amount of time with him he had already had… but he didn't want to give Gerard up. Gerard had told him he _loved_ him!— Had promised he'd never let him go! Would he go back on that promise now, now that he realised Frank was just a clingy, snivelling _child?_

It would be too cruel, Frank thought, to have the thing he had longed for for so long given to him and at the same time be the cause of him losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. If being reunited with his Mother caused him to lose Gerard, he didn't know if he could bear it. He _knew_ his Mother wouldn't feel guilty if he broke up with Gee because of her. The irony of having the home he had loved and cherished in his childhood given back to him and the home he had shared with the love of his life taken away from him at the same time would just be _too cruel._

Frank made a little whimpering noise in the back of his throat when he saw Gerard was home and it was not, in fact, a murderous intruder intent upon killing the owner's entire family and pawning off whatever he found inside on the black market. Gerard shut the door with another soft _click_ and they stayed like that, staring at each other in the hallway, for the longest time. Neither of them said anything; they didn't need to. Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and Frank looked into Gerard's eyes, and they told him everything he needed to know.

 _Yes,_ they told him, _it's okay, I still love you, I'm going to kiss you now._

And yes, Frank decided, it was okay, because Gerard still loved him, and he was going to kiss him now.

The older man closed the distance between them with three long strides and grabbed Frank's face, one soft hand on each cheek and a pair of chapped lips on his own, moving against his in a dizzying, intoxicating rhythm that sent Frank's brain to mush.

Frank never got over kissing Gerard. It was weird, but the good kind of weird. It was like breathing in your sleep, or laughing at a funny joke, or crying over the death of your favourite character in a soap opera. It was normal and calming and comforting… and yet, at the same time, it was totally, completely utterly different. Kissing Gerard was like your first first date all over again, it was like sitting at the wheel of a car with a map and about a hundred different packets of candy, not knowing where you're about to go. Kissing Gerard was new and dangerous and exciting and _so, so good._ He tasted like coffee and syrup - a delectable mixture that had Frank licking into Gerard's mouth for more despite his usual shyness - and Frank just wanted to eat him up.

He couldn't, of course, because Frank's Mother was still in the other room, probably listening to her son and his strange, rich, illusive lover go at it like there was no tomorrow, and Gerard didn't even know his Mother was in his house.

"I'm sorry," Gerard blurted out before Frank had the chance to speak. "I'm so, so sorry. I overreacted this morning; I was way out of line and I apologise."

Frank blinked in confusion; that wasn't how he had expected it to go. He had assumed he was the one in the wrong - after all, he had invited a stranger into _Gerard's_ home without the man's permission, and then refused to tell him who was in there, even going so far as to _hold him back_ when he tried to walk into his own living room! Frank had _definitely_ been in the wrong… but here was Gerard telling him he had overreacted and that he was _sorry_ , even! Frank usually agreed with Gerard on everything - and not just because he was pathetically, hopelessly in love with the man - but because he actually tended to agree with everything he thought, but in this one instance he had to admit Gerard was wrong. Frank had been the one in the wrong earlier, and he had to prove how sorry he was now.

If only his Mother wasn't in the house. Frank wasn't good with using his _words_ to apologise…

"No, I'm sorry." He said quickly before he could get carried away with himself. "I shouldn't have invited someone else into your house. That was— that was out of order and I _really_ shouldn't have done it. It wasn't my place. You had every right to get mad at me." Frank had to look down as he spoke, unable to look his lover in the eye as he recalled with humiliation the was he had weakly tried to stop him from entering rooms in his _own house._ Gerard was _definitely_ going to kick him out…

"Baby, no." Gerard murmured, gently placing two fingers under Frank's chin and pushing his head up. Their faces were mere inches apart and Gerard wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss the boy, maybe add tongue, maybe involve a little groping as well…

"I told you that whatever's mine is yours. This house belongs to you just as much as it belongs to me, understand? You can have as many visitors over as you like, just don't… just tell me first, okay? Tell me if you're inviting people round and tell me if people are already here, okay? They're my only wishes. Okay Baby?"

Frank nodded. Gerard's words had left him shocked and breathless; he had been so _certain_ that Gerard was going to yell at him, hit him maybe and kick him out of the house. But here the man was, standing in front of Frank gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and looking into his eyes with such sincerity as he promised him that "no, I'm not mad, I love you, I overreacted."

Frank couldn't help it when he started to cry, but it wasn't because he was sad. Oh no. It was because he was so unbelievably _happy._ He thought it hadn't been possible to love Gerard any more than he already did, but obviously he had been wrong because looking into the man's eyes now he could feel a level of adoration and devotion that he had never felt before. He needed Gerard— Gerard was his everything— he couldn't bear to be away from Gerard for even half an hour, let alone a whole day. It all seemed so clear to Frank now. Before meeting his boyfriend, he had always pondered the meaning of life; not just life in general, but _his particular_ life. Why had he been born?— What was his true calling?— Did he have any special purpose?

Now he knew the _only_ reason he was alive was because of Gerard. The man was Frank's soulmate, and Frank loved him with everything he had.

"I love you so much." He whispered as Gerard swiped a thumb across his cheek, wiping off the tears that had started rolling down his face. The older man bent down to kiss him, gently at first but then with more power, more desperation behind his lips. Frank opened his mouth eagerly and moaned softly as Gerard wrapped his tongue around Frank's, massaging it. 

"Let's go upstairs…" Gerard suggested, already beginning to walk backwards and tug Frank along with him with a hand on either side of the boy's face. This was what jolted Frank back into reality and he pulled away from Gerard with a wet noise as their mouths separated.

"We can't," Frank mumbled despairingly, knowing now he would have to tell Gerard about his Mother who was currently sitting in the next room. Really, he wanted nothing more than to follow Gerard upstairs, spread his legs and spend all night with the love of his life, but he had only just got his Mother back and he didn't want to lose her because he was too horny to stop himself.

Gerard's face fell, so Frank hurried to explain himself.

"My— my Mother's in your living room."

Frank watched his boyfriend's face carefully, noticing as a myriad of emotions flitted across it. First confusion, then shock, then something reminiscent of awe, or maybe it was fear. Frank couldn't be sure, and he didn't have time to ask as approximately three seconds after the revelation, Linda appeared in the hallway.

It was fair to say she was exactly what Gerard had imagined, what Gerard had _planned._  She was dressed in a prim knee length skirt in a _horrible_ peach colour that clashed with her lavender blouse and cream coloured suit jacket. It truly was a awful choice of clothing, but somehow it looked good on her. The woman was pretty, beautiful even, and Gerard could see immidiately where Frank got his looks from (and no, it wasn't Gerard's imagination.) Linda Iero looked to be around forty, certainly not old looking but not young either. The wrinkles around her eyes only served to make her look more friendly and even though this was the woman who had hurt Frank _so much -_ he certainly didn't owe her anything - he felt like he had to make a good impression on her. She _was_ Frank's Mother, after all.

"Mrs Iero," he began, holding his hand put to meet hers as they shook for the briefest time. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Something in his tone must have offended Linda, or perhaps shamed her, because she turned a mottled shade of red and pursed her lips. 

"Likewise." She said dryly, in a voice that showed just how _delighted_ she _really_ was to meet Gerard. Gerard swallowed.

"If I'd known you were here I would have tidied up a little." He commented, greatly confusing Linda because to her eye every aspect of this man's house was immaculate. It seemed only Gerard could see the many imperfections that he was itching to correct.

 "Nonsense. You don't have to clean for me." Linda replied, looking directly at Gerard who looked at Frank for help. Frank shrugged desperately and chewed on his lip ring helplessly. Gerard cursed himself for noticing how sexy Frank looked right then.

There was a long, awkward pause where no one said anything. She only sound was the quiet _clinking_ of Frank's lip ring against his teeth and Gerard kind of wished he could go back to when he _didn't_ know this woman was in the house. The tension was palpable and if someone didn't say something soon, Gerard was going to swan dive out of the window.

"So…" Gerard finally spoke up since it appeared that no one else was going to. "Will you be staying for dinner, Mrs Iero?"

She did not smile, nor did she tell him to call her Linda. If anything, she grew _more_ hostile.

"I should like to stay for a lot more than dinner. I've only just reconnected with my son, and I'd like to spend more than a few hours with him." She bristled, adding on, "If that's alright with you." as an afterthought. Gerard got the feeling that this woman didn't like him, and whilst he didn't care for her all that much either, he had to at least _try_ to be kind. For Frank, if nothing else.

"That— that would be fine." Gerard stuttered out, watching Frank carefully as he gazed at Gerard and his Mother in turn. If Gerard had to guess, judging by his expression, he couldn't quite believe his Mother and his boyfriend were getting alone. Gerard couldn't quite believe it himself, to be honest. He had written Frank's Mother to be cold hearted and cruel when it came to her son's sexuality, yet here she was apologising, wanting to spend time with him _and_ managing to hold a conversation with her son's very gay boyfriend.

Frank looked like all his wishes had come true, and if Gerard had to converse with this dreadful woman to get him to stay feeling like that, he would have to bear his punishment like a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and sorry it's taken so long! I have no excuses and you have every right to hate me. (But please don't because if you do I'll be very, very sad.)  
> If you want to have me love you forever, go follow me on twitter @fantasy_swap.  
> Enjoy! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so awkward writing this omg, but here it is. :|

Linda Iero had been staying in Gerard's house for all of three days, and already she was driving him mad. She barely ever spoke to him, and if she did it was always to contribute a criticisement or thinly veiled insult. The woman was insufferable; she _never_ washed her dishes after she'd used them, she insisted that they pray together before every meal… hell, the woman couldn't even make her own _bed_ correctly.

Frank, however, seemed to love having her around. Nothing she ever did seemed to phase him— whenever she made a jab at Gerard he would just swallow and look at the ground, like he _wanted_  to object but was worried that if he challenged his mother she might disappear entirely from his life again. Gerard couldn't say he blamed the boy for feeling that way, but it would have been nice to have his boyfriend stick up for him every once in a while.

Something Gerard couldn't help but notice, though, was that now that Frankie's mother was around - all the time, every way Gerard turned she was just _there_ \- the boy reverted back to just that: a boy. It was as though whenever Linda was around, Frank couldn't _help_ but act like a shy schoolboy again. He didn't often speak unless he was spoken to, he'd started sleeping in one of the many spare rooms Gerard had around the house lest his mother should disapprove of them sharing a room, and what was worse was that he was even _tidying_ his room, even though that was a skill Linda didn't seem to have. Not that Gerard minded Frank cleaning up— in any other situation it would have been a dream come true, but the fact that he was doing it because otherwise he thought he would be in trouble annoyed Gerard.

And they hadn't so much as messed around in _days._ Linda was always around, always within earshot ready to interrupt if they got a little carried away with their good-morning kisses. Gerard was too jumpy and anxious to jerk off - not even in the _shower! -_ and judging by the way Frank was acting like a fifteen year old Catholic schoolboy, he felt the same way. So Gerard really, _really_ couldn't help himself.

It was Sunday morning and Linda was at church. Gerard suspected that it was the first time they had gotten any privacy since she arrived, and he was going to make the most of it; especially since recently Frank had been acting even more submissive than ever. His mother might have mistaken it for general shyness and good behaviour— maybe Gerard would have as well, if it weren't for the fact that he obeyed every single little command anybody made. He would even accept a passing comment like "Frankie, stop, I'll finish that," when Gerard found him washing his mother's dishes in the kitchen, and stop immidiately without any argument. On that occasion, he had stood by the sink with his hands behind his back and his head lowered, apparently waiting for Gerard to tell him what to do next. The older man had muttered a suggestion of going into the living room to watch TV and that's exactly what Frank did— and he stayed in the same position for at least three hours straight, barely moving to scratch the back of his neck.

Gerard couldn't deny that that made him a littlest, tiny bit hard when he thought about it later, and he had to wait for his erection to go back down before he could go and socialise with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's possessive mother.

Frank was in the kitchen making breakfast when Gerard went downstairs. When he walked in, Frank smiled at him but didn't say anything, looking happy enough just to stand there waiting for Gerard to speak.

"What're you making?" Gerard asked, sliding into a seat at the table.

"Toast, boiled eggs and fruit." Frank replied, placing a bowl full of chopped grapes and apples down on the table next to an empty toast rack. Then, almost immidiately after, a steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of him on the table and Frank smiled again, blushing, and looked down. Either he was being modest or waiting for praise, and Gerard decided it was the second one.

"Good boy," Gerard murdered, smirking when it made the younger boy blush. That blush was probably what did it, honestly, for Gerard. He was a grown man living with his boyfriend— he hadn't been able to jerk off for _three whole days_ and here was a perfect opportunity: Frank's mother was out and Frankie himself was standing there looking like he wanted Gerard's approval… how was Gerard supposed to help himself in that situation?

"Frank." Gerard said in a clear voice just as the boy was about to turn around and get back to making the breakfast. _Immidiately_ , he spun around and looked up at Gerard with big, brown eyes. _Gorgeous_. "Come here."

Frank walked slowly over to where Gerard was sitting and watched intently as the older man pushed the chair back so there was enough space between the chair and the table for Frank. He came to a stop in front of his boyfriend cautiously; Gerard surprised him by reaching out and pulling him forward so that Frank landed on his lap. The boy let out a nervous squeaking noise and then closed his mouth, squirming a little in Gerard's lap.

"You've been such a good boy for the last few days Frankie," Gerard crooned, lifting up a hand to stroke the side of Frank's face softly. Frank leaned into the touch and hummed appreciatively. "I think you deserve a reward for that."

Frank, seemingly able to get on board with this idea, nodded eagerly and nuzzled his face further into Gerard's hand. Gerard smiled lovingly and planted a soft kiss on Frank's forehead before sliding his other hand down the boy's chest, lower and lower until he had reached the waistband of his jeans. He undid the button with nimble fingers and dragged the zip down torturously slowly, enjoying the feeling of Frank shifting in his lap.

Gerard could feel Frank slowly hardening against his stomach and grinned, working his hand down the front of the teenager's boxers to wrap around his forming erection and leaning in to kiss Frank, hard, at exactly the same time. Frank gasped into his mouth and let out a high pitched moan, a shiver running through his tiny body as Gerard pumped him a few times. His hand was dry and it was hard to move it, but when he went to remove his hand from down the front of Frank's pants, to spit on it or lick it or _something,_ Frank made such a desperate, pitiful noise and Gerard just couldn't do it. So he squeezed the base firmly and swiped his thumb over the tip and moved his hand faster to make it better for his boyfriend.

Frank was mewling and grasping Gerard's forearms with both hands, so tightly that his fingernails were digging into the man's skin through his t-shirt. He bucked his hips and groaned loudly.

"Shh, Baby." Gerard said, feeling a shiver go up his spine at the feeling of having power. "Try not to make a sound; we need to hear if your mother gets back."

Frank groaned again - although Gerard guessed that was probably more to do with him talking about Frank's mother when the boy was being jerked off - but nodded again, almost as if to say, "challenge accepted." 

Gerard knew Frank would try to be quiet - Gerard had told him to be, so he would try his best - but that didn't stop him from trying his best to get Frank to break, to moan or gasp or swear. Smirking, he used his other hand to push down the front of Frank's pants (it was crowded down there now, but he could just about do it) and cup his balls, massaging them gently. He leaned forward to lick and suck at Frank's neck, nipping it gently.

The three days must have affected Frank too, because almost immidiately after Gerard did that, Frank came with a breathy moan, covering Gerard's hand.

Only then did Gerard allow himself to think about the throbbing between his own legs; whenever Frank moved even a little bit, he would rub up against Gerard's erection and the older man would moan.

Before he could say anything, Frank had recovered from his post-orgasmic bliss and had dropped to his knees underneath the table. His hands roamed up Gerard's thighs and tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants, attempting to get them off. Gerard had to lift his ass and legs off the chair so that they could be taken off, but once they were Frank dropped back down and took Gerard into his mouth straight away.

Gerard gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily, his instincts telling him to thrust up into the wet heat. Frank whimpered and then hummed, low in his throat so that Gerard felt it all the way along his cock. Frank allowed his hand to come up and stroke the bits his mouth couldn't get to and Gerard moaned, his fingers tangling themselves in Frank's hair and tugging at the strands. 

It had _definitely_ been too long for Gerard, because he was so close to finishing after only a few minutes. As soon as Frank dug his tongue into the slit, Gerard was gone. He threw his head back and was embarrassed to hear a whine escape his own mouth but too far gone to care. 

As soon a second he felt the warm fluid on his tongue, Frank pulled off so that it splashed against his nose and chin, and stroked Gerard through it. After a few minutes, Frank had to stand up because his knees were going numb, and his back popped as he stretched. When he looked down at his boyfriend - who was breathing heavily and watching Frank throug heavily lidded eyes - he smiled and wiped the drying come off his face with his sleeve.

"That was fun." He said, grinning.

Gerard laughed and stood up, pulling him into the kind of kiss Linda Iero would disapprove of. 

***

Gerard's mother called him after dinner, at eight o' clock on the dot. Some things never change, Gerard thought with a fond smile before answering the call.

"Hey Mom," Gerard greeted, motioning to Frank that he would be a while. Frank nodded and smiled, hurrying forward to place a quick, chaste kiss on Gerard's mouth before leaving the room to go find Linda. "How're you?"

"I'm good thanks, Sweetie!" She replied chirpily. "Mikey left yesterday to get back to school in time— although I'm sure he just wanted to get back to all those parties. The things that go on in university these days, honestly! I can't _tell_ you how glad your father and I were that you never went to any of those parties!"

"I didn't go to university at _all,_ Mom." Gerard pointed out, then bit his tongue and looked around for Linda. That would probably be another thing she would be able to judge him for; not having a university degree.

"You didn't need to though Honey." Donna answered smugly and Gerard laughed, agreeing. "So how is your boyfriend doing, hmm?"

"He's doing good," Gerard said, thinking back to earlier when Frank had been on his knees underneath the kitchen table, and how good he'd looked then. "His mother is staying with us at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gerard laughed awkwardly. "It was kind of… unexpected."

"So when do I get to meet him, then?" Donna inquired, and Gerard sighed. He knew it would just be a matter of time before his mother got impatient and wanted to meet Frank.

"Well, he has to go back to school in a couple of days but… we could go down to see you at the weekend maybe? Stay for a night and then drive back on Sunday? I'll talk to him about it."

"That would be wonderful, Sweetie!" Donna enthused, and Gerard could hear the smile in her voice. "Just wait until I tell your father, he'll be _thrilled!_ He's done nothing but talk about how proud he is of you ever since I told him!"

That gave Gerard a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you." Gerard told her honestly. He was sure Frank would be nervous about meeting and pleasing his boyfriend's family, but he was also sure he would want to as well.

"Well I really must say goodbye, Honey, but I _do_ look forward to seeing you _both_ soon! I love you!"

"Love you too, Mom." Gerard said before hanging up. He thought about his wonderful boyfriend and his loving mother and his proud father and his frat-party-going brother, and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens in this chapter, sorry the update took so long, but I have stuff planned for the next chapter! I promise!!  
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
